


Loyal

by Chesireh



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Little Red Riding Hood Fusion, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Family Bonding, I promise, Minor Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, R, She ain't evil, The noble houses are beasts, Time Travel Fix-It, Werewolves, Werewolves Turn Into Actual Wolves, almost nothing, only mentioned tho
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24685669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chesireh/pseuds/Chesireh
Summary: En Winterfell donde la casa de las bestias lobo yace, también habita una dama de cabello tocado por el fuego, que siempre lleva puesta una caperuza roja. Tan Stark como las bestias pero con una brutalidad particular, una que no se ve ni se toca.O el AU que nadie necesitaba de Jon & Sansa en un mundo de cuentos de hadas, príncipes y bestias.
Relationships: Arya Stark & Sansa Stark, Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Jon Snow/Sansa Stark, Theon Greyjoy & Robb Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

Sansa es la única Stark sin colmillos visibles ni garras capaces de destrozar la carne de sus enemigos. Es una bebé suave, con piel casi transparente y delicada, como el velo de una novia. Ella claramente es un ser frágil, con sus minúsculos dedos que con la totalidad de su agarre solo pueden sostener el índice de Ned.

Primero, sus padres lo atribuyen a que es una chica, que seguramente así deben de verse las féminas bestiales, hasta que nace Arya con su cabello tan negro como el ónix y sus colmillos afilados de fiera. Entonces, los norteños comienzan a suponer lo peor.

La traición de Lady Catelyn.

Se corre la historia de un amante de cabello infierno y de hielo, completamente embelesado por la imagen tan parecida a la suya de la Lady del norte. El amorío secreto se ve como una explicación bastante coherente para todos los norteños que no han visto la ternura en Catelyn cuando ve a su esposo.

Después de todo, la dama es una Tully, parte de una casa noble sí, pero al final de cuentas es solo una humana capaz de engendrar bestias… ¿Y quien querría tener herederos tan temibles cuando también podría tener hijos completamente humanos? Sin embargo, Lady Catelyn nunca deshonraría así a su familia, ni por amor hacia un segundo hombre ni por odio al hijo bastardo de su esposo, el pequeño Jon. 

Sin embargo, los rumores siguen, como es costumbre en reinos sin preocupaciones ¿Qué es más llamativo que un amorío prohibido cuando no hay guerra ni hambre? La situación continua así por un tiempo, con la duda y confusión asomándose en los ojos de todos cuando Sansa aparece tomando la mano de su madre o vagando como cualquier infante traviesa hace.

Es así, hasta que una mañana Ned Stark la toma entre sus brazos, alzándola en el aire, la mira a los ojos y Sansa dice sin una pizca de incertidumbre: “Tu eres mi padre.” Convencida de que lo que dice es la verdad y de que debe hacérselo saber antes de que no tenga la oportunidad de que él lo comprenda, antes de que los balbuceos y murmullos de desconocidos afecten realmente la relación entre ambos.

Porque Ned tiene que saber que no hay sentimiento más familiar que estar cerca de la calidez de él.

_Lord Stark también puede sentirlo correr como pulsaciones mágicas en sus venas, uniéndolos en un lazo aun más fuerte que los rumores detrás de su falta de herencia._

_Ella es esplendida_ , piensa Lord Stark. Con las facciones bellas y mundanas de su madre en cada centímetro de su ser. Parece no haber ni una sola gota de Ned en ella. Y aun así, su corazón no puede evitar estrujarse, el lobo en su pecho no puede negar el instinto que lo atraviesa de tenerla cerca de él. Ella es su hija, no porque lo diga con su diminuta voz, sino porque sería imposible que su aroma fuera el de una Stark si la sangre de la cabeza de la casa no corriera también por sus venas.

_Por eso no hay nada ni nadie en el mundo que pueda convencerlo de lo contrario._

—Si, si lo soy, pequeña loba,—murmura antes de apretujarla e inhalar el aroma de lavanda de su cabello rojo. El perfume preferido de la niña, que solo va justo después del de los pastelillos de limón recién horneados o quizás seguido del olor que desprende la piel de su madre. Lord Stark sabe sobre esto con gran certeza, porque sus oídos y demás sentidos la siguen automáticamente cuando ella habla. Lo han hecho desde que comenzó a expresarse con balbuceos inteligibles, cuando sus lloriqueos aun no significaban nada en particular más que un “tengo hambre”.

 _Al igual que con sus demás herederos._ Todos y cada uno de ellos son tan importantes como el otro, y él podría reconocer sus voces tan lejos como su lobo se lo permitiera escuchar. —Esto solo significa que los dioses me han bendecido con una hija milagrosa.—Continua diciendo, esta vez recorriendo su espalda con sus grandes manos, con una gentileza que es sorprendente al provenir de un Lord de las bestias. Ella es diminuta en comparación con la inmensidad de tu padre, si lo deseara, si la odiara como se susurra en Winterfell, entonces bien podría hacer crujir sus huesos y deshacerse de quien no posee su sangre. Sin embargo sus palabras son tan honestas como el amor que Sansa siente por él.—Una hija no maldita. Como un lobo con piel de cordero. Eso te hace el lobo más terrible de todos, sin que los demás lo vean.— Sansa es una niña por lo que le cuesta comprender con facilidad pero espera tener aunque sea el hilo de la conversación en su mente y no olvidarla nunca. Es importante, piensa ella, aunque no sabe muy bien porqué. _Solamente están hablando de lobos de nuevo_.— ¿Entiendes? Cuando la gente te mira, no ve al lobo grande y cruel. Eso es una bendición.

 _El lobo grande y cruel._ Se imagina a su madre, contándole el cuento de cómo conoció a su padre y como las cosas nunca podían ser completamente como los pinceles las pintan que las personas no podrían ser tan simples como un par de palabras para describirlos. _Se acerco a la caperuza roja, y quizás no habría sido demasiado tarde para él, si yo hubiese sido un poco más dama. Después de todo, soy una Tully, y al parecer tu padre hasta ese momento no lo había podido asimilar muy bien. Pero sé que se habría escapado si hubiera podido ver mis colmillos tan bien como yo vi los suyos._

Y Sansa supone que es cierto, porque cuando Theon se burla de ella a sus cortos ocho años de edad, por no poder salir con sus hermanos durante las lunas más hermosas del año, ella le sonríe con un brillo bestial en la mirada. “Sin embargo, yo soy una Stark, ¿tu quien eres en esta casa?” Cuestiona burdamente, fingiendo más tarde que Theon la ha atacado sin provocación alguna y haciéndolo pasar dos días en las jaulas. Algo de lo que se arrepiente vagamente. Un niño ha herido su orgullo y tristemente la dama nunca ha sido muy benevolente ante ese tipo de actos.

Robb la mira extraño tras ese suceso, casi con desconfianza, hasta que Sansa revolotea sus bonitas pestañas y lo toma del brazo, pidiéndole que juegue a ser su príncipe nuevamente, aunque este molesto con ella por no poder defenderse nunca. Haciendo uso de sus encantos infantiles para ganarse de nuevo la amabilidad de Robb.

—No, hermana, perdón por hacerte creer que estoy enojado contigo.—Dice apresuradamente al notar su inquietud inocente y la forma en la que le tiembla el labio inferior mientras que sus ojos se humedecen para volverse resplandecientes.—Siempre seré tu príncipe y tú siempre serás mi princesa.

Sansa se ríe pero no de felicidad como pensaría Robb, sino que lo hace en burla con el aire casi acabándosele, ha escuchado las palabras retorcidas de alguien negándole ese derecho a su querido hermano.

Aquel incidente ocurre antes, Sansa no sabe muy bien cuando, ella es aún muy pequeña pero su padre ya la ha reconocido porque durante el ban quete la tiene sobre sus piernas mientras que sus hermanos se escurren de un lado a otro y fingen ofrecer cortesías a los invitados. Solo para que la Lady del Norte no los agarre por las orejas y los arrastre de nuevo a sus sillas, con esa sonrisa tan formal y propia de un noble que hace que nadie se atreva a mencionar algo sobre la conducta revoltosa de sus herederos.

Jon es el único de ellos que se sienta alejado, en una distinción clara para todos, en respeto a Lady Catelyn que hoy parece más frágil que de costumbre. A Sansa le recuerda cuando paso un tronco en forma de puente para seguir a sus hermanos en una aventura. Entre asustada y asombrada de lo que podría o no ocurrir en su camino hacia el otro extremo.

Sansa supone que es por la hermosa dama de nombre desconocido, que es suave y que tiene cabellos tan vibrantes como los suyos. Algo que causa una gran familiaridad en ambas, hija y madre, que ofrecen más de la usual atención a la invitada misteriosa de aquella noche.

Lord Stark le ha dicho a su hija mayor que aquella mujer es una bruja que acompaña a la nobleza a la que le han abierto sus puertas. Sansa no piensa que alguien tan bonita pueda ser una bruja y se lo dice tal cual a su padre, quien se ríe un poco y le susurra que más tarde le contara la gran leyenda mágica que ha salido de los labios de la extraña.

Sansa se angustia levemente, ya que su madre, quien es más adepta a creer en la magia de las brujas le ha advertido en vAryas ocasiones que reír ante una versión del mañana solo puede traer infortunio sobre la cabeza que siembre la burla.

Ella es apenas una criatura, infantil y llena de expectativas, esas palabras no significan mucho más que un: _reírse de las brujas trae peligro a tu cabeza._ Por lo que sus manos regordetas se ciernen sobre la corona de su padre, quien un tanto sorprendido solo atina a agacharse para recibir lo que sea que provenga de su lobo.

—No dejare que le pase nada a tu cabeza.— Ned Stark se ríe jovialmente, algo que hace muchos años no sucede, con sinceridad reflejándosele en el rostro, y se permite besar los brazos dulces de Sansa. Haciendo que ella frunza un poco el ceño, por la falta de seriedad con la que ha sido recibida su devoción.

_—Eso espero, mi pequeña loba._

Es a la mañana siguiente, después de haber escuchado la historia de terror y penumbras, que Sansa se encuentra con la bruja. Ella esta parada frente a su árbol favorito, en el bosque de los dioses, con un rostro que no le agrada nada a la menor.

Es triste, lleno de melancolía. De alguien perdido que sigue un camino interminable. Y Sansa siente como si estuviera diciéndole adiós a algo más que a un árbol que le parece tan bonito como a ella.

—¿Mi lady?—le habla Sansa, con la voz un tanto chillona, porque a pesar de que aun quiere tocarla para afirmar que ahí está, no puede evitar pensar en lo que le ha dicho a su padre.

—¿Qué sucede Sansa? ¿Estas asustada?— _Aterrada_ , es la respuesta que su cuerpo da, con el temblor de sus labios y su acortado respirar.

_La muerte se posara sobre la familia Stark, en la forma de una corona._

—No es así,—miente porque debe, porque un Stark no tendría miedo y si lo tuviera simplemente atacaría.— ¿De qué debería estar asustada?—pregunta tras un segundo de observar cómo es que la bruja no se mueve ni para mirarla. Esta lo suficientemente lejos como para no lastimarla y si ella tiene algo claro, es que su padre es más rápido. Si Sansa gritara, la salvaría en un respiro, manchando la tierra sagrada con sangre para mantenerla fuera de peligro.

—De las bestias.—La bruja lo dice como si fuera obvio, como si no se encontrara en el territorio de una casa brutal, con garras tan grandes que es innegable que son bestias.

—Son mi familia.

—No todas.—Termina por decir, esta vez girándose e inclinándose hasta quedar de rodillas frente a ella. _Y Sansa piensa que de verdad es hermosa. Con ojos vibrantes, cabello rojo—pero tan rojo—, labios delineados y un aire de elegancia parecido al de una Reina._ –Solo no olvides que ninguna es un príncipe.

_Las bestias no son príncipes. Las bestias viven como bestias y mueren como bestias._

No puede imaginarse a la muerte tomando a toda su familia, sin embargo, la mujer de cabello tocado como el fuego lo ha dicho. La ha mirado a los ojos, con unas pupilas que la pequeña Sansa podría confirmarle a los dioses que reconoce y le ha dicho que _las bestias mueren como bestias._

—¿Sansa?—la voz de Robb la trae de vuelta, con las lágrimas surgiendo de lo más profundo de su amor y temor. Todo dirigido al no querer soltar la mano de su hermano mayor nunca.

—¿Lady Sansa?—la segunda vez, los labios de Robb no se mueven y la niña sabe que esa voz no es de él sino de alguien más.

Jon se coloca en el lado ocupado solo por el miedo y los ojos lagrimosos de Sansa se posan sobre él.—Aquí estamos, _pequeña loba_.

Y solo por esta vez, porque lo quiere más que nunca. Porque nadie que sea Lady Catelyn está mirando, Sansa se permite tomar su mano también. Entrelazando sus dedos delicados con los de él. En un acto de entera confianza y amor, que hace a Jon sonreír ampliamente.

Él es brillante. Con la luna a sus espaldas, alumbrándole el cabello oscuro, sus largas pestañas y la bondad en su rostro.

_¿Cómo es que seres tan gentiles no podían ser príncipes?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Y pasan demasiadas lunas donde ella ve esos ojos, azules y carentes de memorias felices. Como el reflejo que ve en la superficie del lago, cuando juega a deslizarse lejos de los dedos de sus hermanos salvajes. Sin embargo, sus pupilas claras son destellos, no cenizas._

_A pesar de esa clara distinción, Sansa no puede evitar imaginarse un día en el que sus ventanas del alma se vuelvan así de tristes._

Tras meses de pesadillas, que todos concluyen son culpa de la mente de una niña fantasiosa e imaginativa que nunca para de hablar de príncipes y caballeros, enfrentándose a bestias como ellos para llevársela lejos, su madre le dice que tiene permiso de salir si tanto desea escapar.

Sansa no quiere irse, esto está claro para todos los que realmente saben escuchar. No serian pesadillas si esa fuera la verdadera razón. _Sino que serian los únicos momentos felices de su día._

De igual forma, ella no dice nada porque admite que a sus cortos nueve años no hay nada más fascinante que poder salir sola a explorar las tierras Stark. Con el viento chocándole en las mejillas mientras se apresura a seguir el camino invisible que ella misma se ha creado.

Además, no tiene una sola gota de poder para contradecir a su madre, quien ve en ella una fuga hacia un mundo menos violento. Una posibilidad de vivir humanamente a través de ella. Es algo egoísta, pero Sansa es aún muy joven y porque es ignorante de varias cosas todavía, el hecho de que su madre la utilice de vez en cuando no le parece ni un poco problemático.

La dama se escurre entre caminos oscuros porque no hay nada entre esos pasadizos que no haya visto antes. Ella vive entre lobos y seres extraños, para cualquiera que no es parte de una casa noble. Nunca ha sentido terror de lo desconocido, ya que sabe lo mucho que se esconde en la superficie de un “algo”.

Es agradable sentirse así de libre, como si Sansa tuviera la fuerza suficiente de las mandíbulas caninas de su familia para protegerse a la intemperie. _Aunque nunca se encuentre completamente sola._

Jon a veces es quien la sigue a una distancia apropiada, cuando no hay ningún sirviente que quiera cuidar los pasos de una niña y cuando esto ocurre, ella se pierde más que un par de horas en bonitas caminatas por el bosque.

Él es el más permisivo.

Su lobo blanco de ojos infierno la deja deslizarse en la tierra, saltar y a veces hasta la ha dejado intentar trepar por superficies un tanto peligrosas. (En esos momentos, la dama podría decir que es su bestia favorita. Medio peldaño arriba de su padre, Lord Stark.)

Aun así, Jon no es nada sutil para decirle cuando es suficiente y debe de parar, arreglar sus faldas y dar media vuelta de regreso a Winterfell.

Sansa entiende que es por su bien, seguramente su padre le ha obligado a ello, pero eso no impide que le parezca molesto que él nunca se acerque más que para sugerirle que debe volver sino quiere ser amonestada por sus padres. Siempre la observa demasiado lejos y ella mentiría si dijera que no le importa porque de igual forma no quiere estar cerca de él.

Innegablemente, ese niño bestia tan retraído y gris, es su hermano. Comparten un padre y más que unas cuantas gotas de sangre Stark.

Aun así, Sansa solo conoce su nombre, su forma bestial que es más hermosa que las de todos a su alrededor, su voz cálida y que en su rostro se plasma una sonrisa cada vez que Robb lo golpea en el brazo, mientras hablan ruidosamente de tonterías que no le interesan a nadie más que a ellos.

Cada mañana antes de volver a su hogar, entre paredes de piedra y brazos de espadas protectoras que existen para sofocarla, Sansa canta en agradecimiento a su fiel cuidador y quizás también en busca de conseguir que se acerque. _Como una sirena guiando a un marinero a su perdición_ , diría Theon, para después decirle que eso no funcionaría porque esas criaturas son hermosas y bestiales. Ella es una de las dos pero definitivamente no era la bonita, agregaría con esa risita burlona tan molesta que a veces le causa ganas de colgarlo de los pies con una cuerda y dejarlo en la gran entrada hasta que Lord Stark lo bajara.

_Aunque fuese obvio para todos, menos para la niña, que Theon siempre lo diría para hacerla sentir como ellos y no como un ente totalmente diferente._

Sansa lo quiere cerca, quiere poder admirar su bestialidad. A distancia es maravillosa, y está segura de que el pelaje entre sus dedos mientras el lobo la mira sería devastador.

El lobo de Jon –de Sansa también si se le puede permitir ser una niña posesiva— es un fantasma, que choca radicalmente con la penumbra del bosque del Norte. Es tan blanco como la nieve de un invierno que la niña jamás ha visto, y su tamaño es superior casi al de cualquiera, menos al de su padre. Lord Stark siempre ha dicho que Jon ha terminado de crecer antes que todos, que pronto Robb será todavía más temible, pero Sansa no puede creerlo. Cada día, puede notar un leve cambio en su postura, en su andar, en como su cuerpo se debe forzar a adaptarse a la brutalidad con la que crece. Casi es capaz de oír el crujir de sus huesos en las noches frías, cuando llora entre los brazos de su padre, con la frente cubierta de sudor y las extremidades temblándole.

_La niña canta su balada favorita, moviendo sus tobillos a la par y esperando que él haga cualquier otra cosa que no sea deambular hasta que su tiempo se acabe._

_Aun así, el lobo nunca responde como la caperuza quisiera_.

— ¿No crees que pasas demasiado tiempo fuera?—pregunta su madre, su lady, su _todo_ cuando ella regresa con el cabello revuelto y las mejillas sonrosadas tras haber intentado correr lejos de Jon y verse en una persecución divertida.

Una de esas carreras en las que ella ya no debería participar, para no rasgar sus lindos vestidos de dama. Una en donde hasta ha podido escuchar un leve sonido parecido al ladrido de un perro, en un gesto de desesperación de Jon, causado por la poca precaución de su hermana menor.

— ¿No puedo, Lady madre?—hace lunas que no le llama solo “Ma” como sus hermanos menores o como a veces Robb murmura entre pucheros juveniles. Desde que vino la bruja y se fue, dejándola con un pánico creciente e inoportuno, que la hace sentirse insegura alrededor de su propia progenitora.

Hay algo en su amor maternal que está mal cuando la mira y que la remueve lejos de su calor. Sansa la adora, sin embargo no puede caer ante los mismos mimos que sus hermanos, porque ella sabe lo oscura y peligrosa que es. Son demasiado parecidas como para que ella no lo note. _Indudablemente, también sus ojos medio vacios medio presentes son similares a los de la bruja. Y por puro instinto de supervivencia, aunque Sansa la ama, la evita como si fuese la plaga._

—No, claro que no es eso a lo que me refiero, tú puedes hacer lo que desees en el Norte. Es tuyo para correr de un lado a otro, _pequeña dama_. —Habla cautelosamente y con ternura, como si no quisiera alimentar el fuego de la duda en la mirada de su hija. —Es solo que...

Su madre es humana, lo cual hace a Sansa su hija favorita. Catelyn es tan humana como ella, por lo que su heredera puede sentir la ira, el resentimiento, la frialdad, las garras y los colmillos escondidos debajo de una caperuza roja. Igual a la suya, con un lobo huargo delicadamente trazado en negro sobre el pecho.

La atención que antes estaba completamente sobre la niña, se va rápidamente al chico, quien es tan solo un poco más grande que su hija.

—Muchacho, apresúrate, Lord Stark esta esperándote.—Lady Stark nunca le llama por su nombre más que cuando es totalmente necesario y solo para demostrar que lo sabe pero prefiere no reconocerlo, tampoco se refiere al Lord como su padre. Sansa piensa que es un poco infantil pero supone que ella también lo haría si su futuro esposo tomara a otra mujer y de ella hiciera un heredero que se ve más puro que otros.

En ese _“otros”_ entra Sansa, trágicamente, quien lleva los bordes de sus faldas llenos de lodo ya seco tras haberse resbalado en su juego infantil con su hermano mayor.

Jon tiene ojos oscuros de lobo, cabello similar con unos rizos _bonitos_ y la fuerza bruta de un Stark es obvia en su sola presencia. Sigue siendo un niño. _Y ya se ve letal._

—Iré enseguida, Lady Stark.— Se apresura a acomodar la capa negra sobre sus hombros, dando pasos rápidos y un poco tontos mientras continua intentando parecer menos desalineado. _Seria gracioso si la implicación de que ha estado transformado no pusiera todavía más furiosa a Catelyn._ –Lamento lo de tu vestido, Lady Sansa.

—Yo lo de tu dignidad.—Se ríe la niña, al mismo tiempo que Jon le regresa una sonrisa ladeada que dice que la ha dejado ganar esta vez. Y que seguramente no se repetirá en un futuro cercano.

La furia no se evapora cuando su Lady Madre vuelve a dirigir su mirada a Sansa.

—Deberías comenzar a comportarte como una noble humana, Sansa. No puedes ir por ahí jugueteando con una bestia cuando no lo eres.—A su madre le parece injusto que el bastardo sea un lobo y ella no, todos pueden verlo pero nunca nadie lo dice frente a ella. Es un secreto a voces, que los Stark esperan que nunca explote.

Sansa no le tiene mucha envidia, en realidad ella es una dama y disfruta de toda esa delicadeza con la que su familia la trata por temor a herirla. A su pequeña y humana hermana Tully sin una gota de Stark en su imagen. _Es más bien un beneficio que nadie más que ella puede obtener._

A pesar de esto, Sansa opta por fingir que verdaderamente esta casi totalmente de acuerdo con ella.

—Lady madre, soy una Tully pero también tengo que ser una Stark,—comienza por decir la inteligente niña, tomando a Catelyn de la mano y entrelazando sus dedos fríos con su mano cubierta por un guante de cuero.—Padre dice que tengo que morder a veces.

La mujer más importante del Norte parece dudar por un par de momentos, caminando de la mano con su hija reflejo y preguntándose cual sería una respuesta correcta para una jovencita tan lista.

—Supongo que ser una Stark conlleva ser un poco salvaje también.

Y sería un insulto si la comisura de sus labios no se levantar una diminuta porción, con la expresión en su rostro un tanto iluminada por algo más profundo que la simple luz de una mañana soleada. Sansa siempre logra ponerla de su lado.

—Así es, lady madre,—le confirma suavemente para después terminar por decir como un pensamiento agregado e infantil.—Pero soy igual a ti.—Reafirma Sansa, porque es lo que siempre hace sonreír a su padre.

Sin saber que esas palabras solo apretarían el pecho de su madre y la harían verse un poco menos aislada durante los siguientes días, meses y años.

Quizás Lady Catelyn nunca quiso ser completamente humana y solo fingía que aquello la hacía superior. Seguramente también deseaba ser bestial en su totalidad. Correr por las praderas a los talones de Lord Stark, con los aullidos escandalosos retumbándole en el pecho y con los instintos de un lobo apagando todos sus mundanos temores.

—Así es, pequeña dama.

Tristemente, Sansa jamás se lo preguntaría y su madre tampoco se atrevería a tocar el tema. _Sería peligroso, alentar a su hija a ser algo que no podría ser._

Podría hacerla venenosa o recatada, sin embargo, a ella no le sería posible ser bestial. _No sería natural._ _Al menos no lo sería si ella asimilara el actuar animal de los demás descendientes de su noble casa._

_La fiereza se la daría. Y lo demás, Lady Stark solo espera que lo olvide y no lo guarde entre sus defectos como ella lo ha hecho toda su vida._

_Una Lady de una casa de bestias sin garras, jamás ha sido nada más que una decepción. Pero Catelyn no iba a permitir que ese tipo de destino siguiera a su Sansa._


	3. Chapter 3

_Los niños juegan, los adultos van a la guerra, sin embargo todavía faltan años para que lo segundo ocurra._ Arya está empujando a Theon de un lado a otro, como si se tratara de una muñeca, mientras que Robb los persigue tratando de salvar a la damisela en apuros en la que se ha convertido su querido amigo.

Sansa está sentada, luce un tanto más hermosa con su cabello más largo y una trenza larga de lado. En aquel momento está ocupada, con unas cuantas flores en su regazo mientras las une entre ellas para poder formar una corona. Ya ha hecho una para ella, y piensa que la que está en progreso puede ser para su madre, ya que sabe muy bien que Arya solamente la mirara con recelo para después metérsela en la boca y masticarla. Le tiene un poco de envidia, a esa niña tonta y desquiciada, que lo puede morder todo y destruir cosas sin culpa ni pena porque está en su naturaleza.

—¿Cómo se hace eso, lady Sansa?—la voz que la cuestiona es suave y un tanto ronca, quizás por el hecho de que no la usa mucho cuando esta ella. La niña levanta su rostro para mirarlo, ahora tiene diez años y un cambio de estaciones es suficiente para que Sansa entienda la desgracia que cae sobre él por ser un _bastardo_. Jon ya tiene doce y eso significa que pronto será un adulto, lanzado a las garras de la vida en la nobleza como un hijo ilegitimo. Se _ria hasta cruel hablar con él, escucha a Lady Catelyn decir como si se tratara de su conciencia._

Ella mira nuevamente el objeto entre sus manos y tarda en contestar porque su madre se ve más reacia en alejarla de Jon últimamente y esto la hace preocupar. Si Sansa fuera a comportarse como su hermana, ¿sería ella arruinada? ¿Sería ella castigada e imposibilitada de salir con sus hermanos a jugar? ¿Sería sometida al interior de cuatro paredes por el resto de sus días, para solo estudiar y continuar siendo una buena dama?

_Las dudas continúan, como en un espiral interminable, hasta que ella decide. Aunque atormentada en que está por hacer algo erróneo._

Jon la ve tan concentrada nuevamente en su arreglo floral que solo suspira y deja de inclinarse cerca de ella, arrastrando su cuerpo para dejar de estar sentado en el pasto a tan poca distancia de Sansa. Él entiende que ahora le odia. Lo lastima un poco que la pequeña heredera por fin este aceptando las ideas de su madre, sin embargo no la juzga, Jon solo quisiera que volviera a cantar para él de vez en cuando.

_Su pequeña ave cantarina._

Robb aúlla a lo lejos y esto le devuelve la sonrisa al hijo ilegitimo, quien quisiera unirse a la redada pero tiene la rodilla lastimada por haber sido demasiado impertinente durante la última cacería y terminado cayendo en algo parecido a un foso en medio de la nada.

_Cuando entró a su hogar, cargado por su padre como si fuera un títere, Sansa tenia caminos de lagrimas en las mejillas y Lady Stark parecía un tanto interesada en sus manos, las cuales temblaban levemente mientras sus uñas se encajaban en sus palmas. Jon se permitió soñar que aquello era por él y no porque Lord Stark había salido a buscarlo durante una tarde de tormenta._

_—Ni siquiera puedes cazar por ti mismo,— se mofó Lady Stark más tarde, limpiando con fuerza las manos heridas de Jon. Y ella se lo hubiese podido dejar a cualquiera, pero opto por cuidarlo con su delicadas manos. Jon lo aprecia aunque le doliese más de lo necesario._

_Sansa no dijo nada, aunque sí asomo su rostro por un espacio pequeño de su puerta y parpadeo varias veces con fuerza excesiva mientras volvían a caerle lagrimas silenciosas por el rostro. Lo que irremediablemente causo que él también llorara, reaccionando a la dulce empatía de su pequeña loba._

_—Vamos, muchacho, ¿Cómo puedes llorar por unos cuantos golpes?—cuestionó exasperada la mujer que le atendía. Sin embargo, puede que haya sido la imaginación de un niño necesitado, pero él pudo sentir como los toques se volvieron más suaves hasta que termino de tratarlo._

Jon supone que así se sufre por un buen sirviente, no por la familia, por lo que era obvio que en cuanto su situación mejorara, seria ignorado y rechazado por ellas nuevamente.

Es cuando decide que está harto de estar solo y seguir irritando a Sansa con su presencia, que escucha el movimiento de fabrica de vestido a su lado y supone que ella será quien se vaya primero, pero entonces algo se coloca en su cabello rizado y cuando alza sus manos para tocarlo, Jon siente la suavidad de los pétalos de las flores blancas con las que la pequeña dama antes jugaba.

—Tu cabello es bonito cuando se arregla con flores— y es tonto e infantil pero Jon piensa que es su forma de decir “Lo siento por no poder enseñarte cómo hacerlo, pero es tuya.”

—Gracias, mi lady.

—Solo las puse ahí porque son lindas, no fue para que me agradecieras.—Le insiste ella, haciendo que él asienta levemente para que no se esfuerce por hacerlo cambiar de idea.

—Por supuesto, mi lady.—Sansa lo mira momentáneamente molesta y Jon se siente un tanto confundido del porqué, preguntándose si ella habría querido una respuesta distinta.

—Sansa.—Termina diciendo tímidamente, volviendo a tocar la corona sobre su cabeza y presionándola contra esta con un poco de fuerza.—No soy tu lady, no eres…—Antes de poder concluir con su oración, llega Theon corriendo ferozmente siendo arrastrado por Robb quien parece haber podido salvarlo de las garras de Arya.

—¡Por los dioses ahora también tengo que ser tu héroe!—exclama el muchacho, tomando a Jon del antebrazo en un movimiento extremadamente rápido y brusco, llevándoselo torpemente mientras este trata de darse la vuelta y no correr de espaldas. A medio camino, Robb toma la opción de cargarlo a medias y empujarlo al mismo tiempo para que se mueva más rápido, para que Theon deje de mofarse por tomar la delantera.

—¡¿Acaso las flores te han hecho una dama, Jon?!—grita Robb, insistiendo en que su hermano deje de cojear tanto, pero de igual forma ofreciendo su apoyo para que este sea parte del juego. _Parte de la familia,_ Sansa piensa cuando Jon gruñe y lo patea impulsivamente para dar zancadas rápidas per débiles como las de un venado, mientras que él mayor de todos se queda atrás –no porque no sea capaz de ser más veloz— sino porque es probable que Jon se resbale y caiga de espaldas.

Se escuchan las risas retumbantes de Theon, quien a pesar de estar ahogándose en su propio aire y estar cubierto de lodo con hierbas pegándosele en el cuello, no podría lucir más feliz.—¡Si llego primero los pastelillos de limón son míos!

—¡Sobre mi cadáver! ¡Muévete Jon!

—¡Si me cargas te arranco la garganta!

—¡No tendría que hacerlo si no fueses una bonita princesa con corona de flores!

Y aunque no lo nota, Sansa también esta sonriendo y sigue haciéndolo inconscientemente aun cuando las formas bestiales de sus hermanos menores pasan corriendo entre sus pies, aunque en su voz se plasme una reprimenda por arruinar sus ropas por un estúpido juego. —Arya, compórtate, por favor.

Lord Stark los observa de lejos, su forma oscura y tranquila sentada silenciosamente con su Lady amada acariciando su pelaje. —Estas siendo muy bruscos con mi pequeña. —Catelyn opta por no mencionarle a Sansa que tocar a una bestia así es impropio, porque ella ya lo sabe y seguramente ha decidió que no le importa, por lo que por esta vez… —Aunque no parece estar llorando. —La dama del norte puede permitir que su hija comparta un tiempo feliz con un lobo mestizo.

—Tendrás que hablar con Jon, es inapropiado que siga a Sansa en todo lo que hace. — _O quizás no._

_Lord Stark no puede evitar mostrar su decepción con suspiro. Aunque demuestra que lo hará, posando su gran cabeza en las piernas de su esposa, esperando a que ella continúe pasando sus dedos detrás de su oreja derecha, la magullada por las fauces de un león._

Al entrar al comedor, siendo Sansa la única que se ha tomado la molestia de seguir luciendo como una heredera noble de la casa Stark –no por su falta de bestialidad sino porque así lo desea— ella tiene en cuenta que seguramente la comida que ha sobrado o más bien la que se ha salvado de sus hermanos no es para nada apetitosa.

Sin embargo, se da cuenta, al sentarse en su usual lugar, que tres pastelillos de limón están acomodados al lado de su cena, donde también esta su propio postre.

Ella alza la mirada, donde Robb comparte, como ya es costumbre, descaradamente una mesa con Jon mientras Theon come con el ceño fruncido. Arya está al lado de su madre –en forma de castigo, precaución o advertencia—, perfectamente limpia exceptuando por las migajas de pan en su rostro de las cuales parece no poder escapar por más que lo intente y el pequeño Bran se abstiene de cubrirse demasiado con el betún de los dulces.

—Parece que tu hermano mayor quiere que crezcas increíblemente grande,—comenta su madre, haciendo hincapié en que habla de forma singular, señalando con su fino dedo índice uno de los bocadillos que le han dejado. Sin embargo su padre sonríe, y Sansa se siente agradecida porque sabe que cualquier cosa que ese valiente hombre este por decir traerá una discusión más tarde.—Robb, querido, por favor usa los cubiertos, están ahí por una razón.

Se escucha un gruñido, y el movimiento metálico de los utensilios y cuando Sansa se asoma a ver la otra mesa, Robb sostiene el tenedor y el cuchillo adecuadamente.

—Por supuesto que sí, querida, —es una agradable confirmación hasta que Lord Stark dice—sus hermanos también la aman incondicionalmente.

 _Tiene más de un hermano,_ es la aclaración sutil. _Y ellos la aman tanto como Lady Stark lo hace, por lo que debería ser amable ante los sentimientos de los demás. No solo los suyos._

Los labios de Lady Stark se fruncen, y parece que esta por decir algo hiriente, antes de que Sansa la interrumpa con gran emoción infantil en su voz. —Así es, yo los adoro.—Habla ella, lo suficientemente alto como para que el ceño fruncido de Theon, a quien seguramente le han quitado de las manos el premio que había proclamado para él, se disperse un poco y que los labios de Robb se amplíen hasta el punto de doler en aquella llamativa sonrisa suya.

Jon, por otro lado, ni siquiera levanta la mirada de su plato pero Sansa sabe muy bien que ha tenido que ver en el asunto. Y es imposible no querer agradecerle aunque sus palabras no sean directamente y explícitamente solamente para que él las escuche. _Sansa supone erróneamente que algún día va a poder decírselo sin tanta sutileza._

La gentil mano del Lord de la casa se cierne sobre la corona de Sana, acariciando con cariño a su hija. —¿Lo ves?— _A veces está bien dejarlos ser felices._

La ignorancia es felicidad Sansa lo descubre cuando, en su camino hacia su habitación, escucha el apagado llanto de su madre en uno de los rincones de la gran Winterfell.

Sansa supone que si la felicidad de ellos debe provenir de la ignorancia del dolor de su madre, entonces no puede aceptarlo. No puede verse a sí misma haciendo actos rebeldes ahora que reconoce cuanto lastiman a Lady Catelyn. _Ella no vuelve a salir a jugar con ellos. Ni pedirle a Jon que sea el príncipe. Ni a hacer coronas de flores para él. Ni a hacer nada que la ponga al lado de su hermano mestizo y no del de su progenitora._

 _Son cosas de niños bestia, Lady Madre,_ es lo que dice cuando esta le pregunta sus razones la siguiente vez que ella rechaza con frialdad a la decaída mirada de su querida Arya. _Yo soy una dama humana._

_A pesar de verdaderamente sentirlo así. No puede evitar pensar que se está ganando un odio innecesario y creando heridas inolvidables en los corazones de sus hermanos. Solo por actuar como siempre debió hacerlo._

_Y su madre esta sonriendo, al mismo tiempo que Sansa se pregunta el porqué de sus ansias de llorar._


	4. Chapter 4

_Hacer cosas mientras que tu corazón no se encuentra en ellas, es suficiente para crear conflictos innecesarios._

Varias lunas llenas más tarde, Sansa entiende que ella ha provocado un quebrantamiento consciente de las tradiciones familiares, hiriendo sin querer de nuevo a quien quería proteger.

Los lugares donde antes se sentaban han cambiado, Arya se sienta con recelo al lado de Theon aunque el muchacho travieso no le encante del todo –son tan iguales que se encuentran vagamente desagradables-, por el simple hecho de que no soporta sentarse al lado de su hermana mayor ni de su madre, que tampoco hace mucho para traerla de nuevo a sus brazos. Es decir, ahora parece haber dos mesas completamente diferentes, en un lado se sienta Lady Stark con Sansa y el pequeño Bran, quien se ve claramente desconcertado ante la situación, ya que siquiera antes la atención se repartía entre los dos niños y él no tenía que vivir con dos damas limpiando cada dos por tres su rostro hasta dejarlo ruborizado y con la piel incomoda al grado de soltar por lo menos una rabieta escandalosa al día.

Al otro extremo, se sienta Theon, Robb, Jon y Arya. Aunque Robb, de vez en cuando se toma la tarea de acercarse y tomar el lugar que antes era de Arya. Aquel gesto, no es más que una copia del sutil intercambio que sugiere la mirada de Lord Stark.

Cuando Robb come con Sansa, significa que es el día en el que su padre comerá con su pequeña fiera, su Arya.

Sansa sabe que lo que ha hecho es terrible, pero su madre luce un poco feliz del rechazo sin tapujos que ella les presenta a sus hermanos. Dice que es lo propio de un humano normal. Y a pesar de eso, también se comporta como si verlos tan separados los unos de los otros le hiciera un agujero en el pecho.

Entender a los adultos es complicado; hasta el punto de causar llantos incontrolables en Sansa.

Pero ahora ella está un paso más cerca del inexplicable corazón de su madre. Porque es casi _normal_.

Y Sansa quiere ser normal. Necesita ser normal como su madre para que ella ya no llore. (Al menos no por un asunto que ella, con sus intentos infantiles, si puede resolver.)

Sufrir por lo que ha creado en plena conciencia, sin poder hacer nada para cambiarlo porque realmente no sabe cómo, es tan extenuante como ser la cazadora en los juegos que solía participar junto a sus hermanos, y aun así, el sentimiento en vez de llevarla a caer en profundos e imposiblemente largos sueños, solo la dejan observando el techo de su habitación, hasta que las velas se terminan y no es capaz de ver nada en lo absoluto.

Sansa ya no le tiene miedo a la oscuridad, en realidad no recuerda haberle temido en ningún momento, sin embargo el silencio acompañado de la penumbra y la carencia de origen desconocido que le encaja agujas a su corazón como si fuera un pañuelo trazado por alguien de habilidades nulas y cabello oscuro, causan escalofríos en la niña.

No es hasta que se obliga a intentar dormir con un tarareo somnoliento de una canción que hacia sonreír a Arya que el silencio de todo a su alrededor menos de su existencia se vuelve inaguantable.

Sansa arroja las pieles que usa para cubrirse del frió con todas sus fuerzas, logrando que caigan a un lado con un suave sonido –poco perceptible para un humano como ella pero molesto para un canino-. Y la niña espera, a que alguien llegue, a que su padre o Robb aparezcan en el marco de la puerta –cansados e intranquilos por su bienestar- para consolarla de una falsa pesadilla hasta que caiga dormida, con las manos de alguien acariciándole el cabello.

_Pero nadie llega._

Sansa decide que es demasiado grande para llorar por eso y se mueve por la habitación hasta colocarse un par de suaves zapatillas. Sale de ahí, porque siente que se ahoga y esto la enloquece, llevándola a querer armar una pataleta para llamar la atención de alguien. _Quien sea._

Por lo que salir a relajarse con el viento frío del Norte, es la opción razonable, para no preocupar a Lady Stark.

Esta ya un poco alejada de su habitación y Sansa se pregunta la razón de la transformación de Winterfell en la oscuridad alumbrada solo por la gran luna blanca. Llegando a envidiar que hasta una construcción rocosa como aquella pueda hacer trozos una realidad para convertirse en otra tan distinta a la otra, pero igual de suya, sin haber una original.

Aunque supone que es justo, que su madre tenga a alguien que resista a su lado, una acompañante a cambio de haber recibido vida de ella. _Un ser hábil solo en los parámetros de su humanidad._

_Su padre, si estuvieran en los mejores términos, le habría dicho que hay mucho más en la simpleza del concepto de humanidad. Una realidad incomprensible para él pero no para ella._

_Y a pesar de que sabe muy bien lo que él diría, porque Lord Stark siempre busca hacerla ver más allá de lo que Sansa entiende, le es inadmisible la posibilidad de sentirse mejor._

_Porque no es él quien está hablando con ella. No hay nadie ahí. Y de nuevo se siente sola, aislada de todo, hasta de Lady Catelyn a quien no comprende y sospecha innatamente pero desea proteger._

Las uñas se le encajan en las palmas. Sansa quiere gritar, desea desaparecer, añora siempre estar al lado de su madre, ansia la aprobación de los Stark y al mismo tiempo anhela que la odien tanto como ella los detesta cuando no puede hacerlos sonreír.

_A pesar de todo el tumulto de emociones complejas e irracionales creciendo como flores en sus pulmones, impidiéndole respirar, la sola presencia de otra persona en su pequeño círculo de ira hace que todo se congele. Como si la furia nunca hubiese estado ahí. Como si no estuviera oscuro dentro de ella._

— ¿Estás bien?—pregunta Jon, quien tiene puestas las ropas de dormir, los ojos casi cerrados y el cabello largo revuelto. Parece un viajero desconcertado que ha llegado a un lugar al que no esperaba llegar. Con la duda en la voz y los pies descalzos jugueteando con la piedra del suelo.

 _Hace frio seguro se está congelando_ , es lo primero que Sansa piensa, alterada levemente por la presencia que parece casi predestinada de aquel muchacho, que a esa distancia, desprende el mismo aroma que su padre.

 _Su cabello es bonito_ , es lo segundo, porque es un tanto largo en comparación con el de sus hermanos, tiene rizos como los que a ella le hubiera gustado tener para llenar de flores, se ve suave al tacto y a pesar de estar completamente revuelto le da un aire de príncipe que Sansa admira pero teme con la misma inclinación. Lo cual ya debería haberle dicho mucho, pero a sus cortos 10 años de edad, ella no concibe muy bien que significa pensar eso y lo arroja al lado de su mente donde están todas las demás cosas que no importan y no deberían ser tomadas en cuenta. _Nunca._

—¿Sansa?—ella parpadea con sus grandes ojos de niña asustadiza y Jon se ríe un poco porque en sus delirios de muchacho soñador, puede imaginársela perfectamente en la forma de un búho, de plumas rojizas y ulular elegante.—¿Necesitas algo?

— No. —Es lo que dice la pequeña, pero tampoco se mueve para regresar rápidamente a su habitación como debería, sino que se queda estática, con los pies bien clavados en el suelo y la misma expresión perdida en el rostro. Esperando algo, aunque no sabe muy bien que.

Jon, por su lado, está al tanto que para ese momento ya ha cumplido con su deber de hermano mayor. No hay razón para que el siga esperando a que ella haga algo, ya que están en su hogar y nada malo podría pasarle si naturalmente se va después de haber ofrecido la cortesía de su ayuda. Lo único que sucedería es que Sansa tendría unas cuantas horas de sueño menos y eso sería todo.

Aun así, Jon no puede moverse. Se le están congelando las plantas de los pies y esta seguro de que un insecto le ha mordido el hombro que tiene medio descubierto y esta harto de que la luz de la luna le de en los ojos porque no puede abrirlos del todo sin fruncir el ceño…Sin embargo, no es capaz de darse la media vuelta e irse.

—Todo estará bien.—Es lo primero que se le ocurre decir, porque para él es lo que sucederá pronto. –Winterfell es tu hogar, nada va a quitártelo, solo cambiará.

Él no es tonto, no importa cuánto lo piensen Lady Catelyn y Sansa. Jon puede ver perfectamente la situación por la que están pasando, pero no está nada preocupado.

Ha visto peores arrebatos de ira entre la familia, esto no se compara ni un poco a cuando Robb empujó a Theon al lago, esperando que saliera con los dientes preparados y nunca salió, hasta que Lord Stark se lanzó a salvarlo. (Irónico, siendo Theon una bestia marina. Sin embargo, el nunca aprendió muy bien a estar bajo el agua. La única vez que le pregunto la razón, Jon recibió una mordida en el cuello.) En este caso, alguien pudo haber muerto y a pesar de esto, todos siguen teniendo una buena relación. Lo único que cambió fue el hecho de que Theon no deja que Robb le ceda el lado que da a la orilla de algún espacio de agua. Si alguien cae, siempre es el heredero Stark.

_Jon se preocuparía más si le dejaran de hablar a él._

_Es un bastardo, está agradecido de que lo dejen estar en el mismo hogar que a los verdaderos herederos._

Y por mucho que lo nieguen. Arya y Theon, siempre hablan de Sansa. Ciertamente, no suelen ser cosas muy agradables. Sin embargo, eso significa que su presencia “molesta” está demasiado es su diminutas cabecitas revoltosas, por lo que terminaran volviendo a correr detrás de ella para pisarle los talones, jalarle las faldas, las trenzas y hacerle bromas de mal gusto.

No suena enternecedor. Y aun así, aquello es lo normal. Lo de siempre, lo que es tan fácil como respirar. A lo que todos están acostumbrados y que cuando no ocurre, el mundo tiembla por el pánico que causa el cambio de un habito o un ritual.

Quizás, las cosas no vuelvan a ser completamente igual que antes. Porque Sansa ha cambiado, ya no tiene esa chispa fiera en su mirada que le permitía encajar perfectamente entre ellos. La que le da un lugar a él, en el estrecho círculo que tienen como un grupo de hermanos. Ahora se ve adiestrada, en una forma tan excesiva que casi asusta.

Arya ya no cederá tan rápido ante ella, pero aquello de igual forma habría sido natural. Los hermanos menores no suelen ser nada benevolentes ante los deseos de sus mayores. Aunque secretamente sientan afecto por el otro.

Robb se aterrorizara más cuando la vea respirar lejos de él, sin embargo, esto no tiene nada de malo tampoco. Quizás así, podría por fin quien es realmente su pequeña hermana y dejaría de tenerla en aquel pedestal de intocable e inmutable para poder ver que es más fácil describirla con la palabra insoportable.

Theon dejaría de ser cruel, porque antes habría pensado que no le molestaría, pero en la nueva cara humana que les mostraba y a la que debían aprender de adaptarse, no había espacio para enseñar los dientes frente a un insulto. Esto no quiere decir que Theon la amaría menos.

Los cambios suceden al paso de las noches, como es natural, pero la familia Stark permanecerá. Es algo que mantiene aliviado a Jon y simultáneamente un poco abrumado ante las posibilidades que se le ofrecerán en un futuro. Si él pudiera irse, ¿lo haría?

—No sé de que estás hablando.

_Por otro lado, también es cierto que Jon no haría nada diferente solo porque ella no quiere actuar como solía hacerlo. Y nunca, sin importar lo que fuera a suceder, la trataría con nada que no fuese parecido a como normalmente lo hace._

El muchacho puede decirlo con certeza, porque la tiene frente a él. Tiene a Sansa con esa confusión triste mirándolo, escondiendo sus manos detrás de su espalda y tambaleándose porque no sabe muy bien que decir por temor a que Jon también se encuentre siguiendo los pasos de Arya y decida no hablarle amablemente. Después de todo, Sansa cree que no lo ha tratado adecuadamente, al menos no como para recibir simpatía.

—Bien, entonces digamos que yo soy quien está preocupado.—Murmura lo suficientemente alto como para ser escuchado. Jon puede sentir como se le acaloran las mejillas y se ve aun más avergonzado.—¿Qué pasa si tengo que soportar a Arya sentándose conmigo toda la vida?

—¿De qué…—Sansa se queda callada, procesando lo que Jon trata de hacer y su ceño se frunce levemente. Él supone que ha cometido un error, pero entonces ella suspira y comienza a hablar. —Tú la amas, nunca te molestaría.

—¿Qué? ¡Pero si es un fastidio que muerde!—exclama aunque su voz aun es baja, es más bien una exageración de su tono lo que lo hace ver divertido.

—No te preocupes Jon, ella seguro que volverá a mí. Después de todo, soy su única hermana.—Dice con seguridad falsa y entonces los labios de Jon se curvan hacia abajo, mostrando el gran desánimo que siente. No por nada tan intrascendente como tener que sentarse con su hermanita menor durante las comidas, sino por la obvia falta de amor que esta sobrellevando Sansa.

—Así es, no hay razón para que no lo haga,—habla honestamente, colocando una mano es su cabeza pelirroja.—Nada de lo que has hecho es motivo para ser odiada, tu sabes eso, ¿verdad? ¿Hmm?

De los labios rosados de la niña se escapa algo parecido a un gimoteo, contenido solamente por mera voluntad y vergüenza. —Yo le dije que era una niña tonta…

—Oh, y es bastante torpe, ¿no? —continua, sin mover su mano de sitio. —Tonta como pez, —hace un sonidito, como confirmándolo por sí mismo. —Ella también dice eso en tu cara, si recuerdo bien, la última vez te llamo fea y jalo tu trenza hasta que lloraste.

—Eso…

—Yo no creo que jamás hagas algo parecido. Y aunque lo hicieras…—duda un poco, acariciando con sus dedos el cabello de Sansa. Una caricia que nunca antes se había permitido y que ahora se ve demasiado necesaria como para pasarla por alto. Las acciones son capaces de decir lo que las palabras no pueden y Jon trata de hacer que Sansa entienda toda la gentileza que se refleja en su actuar en aquel preciso instante, en el que ella se ve tan perdida y solitaria. —Yo no te odiaría. No importa qué. Nunca te odiaría.

Son palabras desesperadas de un hermano ilegitimo, que a pesar de ser mayor que ella, sigue estando lejos de ser un hombre. Jon trata de llenar el vacío de Sansa con lo que puede ofrecer, con la más pura e inocente lealtad.

Y Sansa la toma, porqué es una niña también, y esta aterrada de perder la calidez de las personas a las que ama.

Los brazos de ella circulan la cintura de él y su rostro delicado choca contra el pecho de Jon, donde su hermano puede sentirla inhalar desesperadamente su esencia, como queriendo encontrar ahí la calidez del padre que comparten. Él no tiene mucho por hacer, excepto enroscar también su cuerpo y esperar ser suficiente.

—Yo si te odio. Te odio mucho.—Es lo que atina la dama a decir con entre sollozos ahogados en lagrimas. Es una niña diminuta, aferrándose a la única persona en Winterfell que no espera nada de ella. Hablando de odio cuando su respiración entrecortada le susurra adoración. —Si me dejas algún día, te odiare más que a nadie en el mundo.—Continua, con las uñas clavándose en los hombros de Jon. Y es mentira pero está bien, porque necesita que alguien que la escuche sin odiarla ni querer que cambie.

Lo que no entiende, es que en ese momento, Jon también sigue siendo un niño ansioso por reconocimiento.—Lo sé.—Él la acompaña en sus lagrimas, mordiéndose los labios para evitar hacer algún ruido que haga sentir incomoda a Sansa.—Nunca te dejare, Sansa.—Y cada vez que ella habla, Jon no duda en corresponderle.

Lord Stark suelta un suspiro, inclinándose levemente en la pared del pasillo, preguntándose si estará tan mal dejarlos así por siempre, entre los brazos del otro y con una sincera devoción en los ojos.

_No son hermanos. No sería indecente permitir que aquellas emociones puras cambiaran en un futuro. Él tiene el poder para impedir que…_

_Pero ella le ha sugerido que desviar el destino no es más que otra forma de buscar la muerte._

_“Lo que ocurra no debe estar a tu merced, haz lo que debas hacer y deja que tu familia haga lo mismo.”_

_-_ Sansa,-su voz retumba en el silencio de la noche y hace que ambos niños se exalten. Sin embargo Jon no la deja ir, como si buscara protegerla hasta de su propio padre.-Arya tiene una pesadilla.-No es mentira, pero la hija menor no ha gritado por su hermana sino por su madre. A pesar de ello, esta es la mejor oportunidad que tienen para arreglar sus problemas.

Jon reconoce lo que Lord Stark planea y suelta a Sansa suavemente, impulsándola con un leve empujón en su hombro. Ella lo voltea a ver, desconcertada por la súbita falta de calor, y asiente cuando la expresión en el rostro de su hermano le dice que no debe tener miedo al enfrentarse a Arya.

Antes de irse, con sus pies casi arrastrándose para ir más lento hasta su destino, Sansa le da un apretón a la mano de Jon.

_La incertidumbre nubla la visión de Ned Stark. Hay algo ahí, que ya es demasiado grande como para ignorar, que quizás debería buscar proteger._

_Pero el Gran Rey Baratheon llega a Winterfell cuando Sansa tiene diez y un años, tal y como ha dicho la bruja. Y con la decisión ya tomada, el Lord del Norte decide jugar el papel que se le fue asignado._


	5. Chapter 5

Los días pasan y una nueva realidad se asoma por la ventana, una donde Arya sigue siendo Arya, molestando y estirando la paciencia de su hermana hasta el punto de hacerla reventar. Es mejor que ser ignorada, decide Sansa, aunque cuando la menor descose sus pañuelos de seda, se pregunta qué tan falta de inteligencia esta como para preferir ser acosada que desconocida.

Jon se burla por lo bajo cuando Sansa hierve, ganándose malas miradas y empujones sutiles acompañados de comentarios despectivos por sus facciones “afeminadas” o su falta de voracidad en las cacerías, cosas que se han vuelto parte de sus puntos débiles.

Por alguna razón, Jon ya no soporta que Sansa arregle su cabello. Supone que por primera vez en su vida, ha tenido suficiente con los caprichos de un Stark. Aunque eso no impide que ella se escabulla de vez en cuando, colocando una corona en su cabeza o haciéndole unas cuantas trenzas con listones de seda mientras duerme, solo para escuchar las risas de su hermano Robb cuando lo encuentra en las mañanas intentando deshacerlas tras haber sido señalado por Theon a lo lejos.

A su madre, extrañamente, tampoco le desagrada la vista que ofrece Jon como un muchacho flacucho lleno de adornos. Sansa se cuestiona si es por la humillación que esto le causa o porque también tiene una debilidad por la belleza que se presenta en alguien que odia.

Jon la evita cuanto puede. Tras esa noche, Sansa no puede decir que han tenido “momentos” y aun así, está al tanto de que la distancia entre ellos, a pesar de seguir siendo marcada por la mirada de Lady Catelyn, las palabras de otros nobles o la propia incertidumbre del otro, se ha reducido.

Quizás, en un acto de gentil cortesía de Catelyn, quien ha visto la lealtad en Jon hacia su hija, ha reducido el fuego en sus vibrantes ojos. Quizás, los nobles ya no hablan tan fuerte porque el muchacho es cada vez más alto y menos sumiso.

O quizás es solo que ya no luchan contra la innegable existencia de un par de hilos en sus marionetas enredados e imposibles de separar, no sin romper alguna de sus extremidades.

_Viviendo en la mentira de que el destino es evitable._

—Ma, ella otra vez está molestando,—refunfuña la pequeña de cabellos negros y brillantes, que a Sansa le recuerdan al cielo nocturno.

—No estoy haciendo nada que tú no harías, Lady Madre.—Musita, tratando de demostrar que ella siempre será quien este tranquila ante cualquier situación, a pesar de tener las mejillas acaloradas por la irritación.

—Jovencitas, por favor, —es el ruego de la dama del Norte, que lleva toda la mañana intranquila por la inevitable llegada de la realeza a su hogar. Sansa mentiría si dijera que no está emocionada por ver a quienes portan la sangre más noble de todo el reino. Ella siempre ha visto seres salvajes a su alrededor, y escuchar de la brutal elegancia del Rey Ciervo que como su naturaleza hace alarde; es un siervo de sus súbditos.

Al menos esas son las historias fantásticas que cuenta su padre, con un amor en la mirada que es adorable. Un claro ejemplo de cómo los lobos son irrevocablemente leales a quien ha cubierto sus espaldas en momentos de adversidad.

Sansa se imagina que así será con Theon, que Robb jamás dejaría de tener esos ojos amables cuando se hablara de su fiel amigo. Estos rasgos le parecen adorables, sin embargo, su madre la ha dicho varias veces que imitarlos sería fatal, de otra manera que no tiene nada que ver con la fuerza física. Una advertencia que le cuesta entender, pero que guarda bien en el bolsillo de su caperuza roja, justo sobre su corazón, porque Lady Catelyn la ha proclamado de vital importancia para su supervivencia.

_Más tarde, Sansa tiene la sensación de que entiende, cuando la familia real se asoma a la distancia –aun a una brecha de tiempo de llegar— y ella se estremece, solo para ser reconfortada por el apretado agarre de su hermano Jon en su mano, que actúa inconscientemente cada vez que puede respirar en el aire un solo toque de miedo en su pequeña Sansa. Y ella está segura de que ni aunque el mismísimo Rey fuera quien alzara su cresta en ataque hacia la diminuta figura de su hermana, Jon se controlaría y no sé interpondría. Jon se volvería un lobo en un pestañeo, solo para poder protegerla._

_Porque son familia y nada más._

Lord Stark está lleno de júbilo, cada centímetro de su cuerpo parece vibrar, como un cachorro huargo emocionado y Arya ya ha desaparecido de la escena, seguramente escurriéndose por las calles para poder ver antes que todos a los invitados de Winterfell.

En momentos como esos, Sansa no puede evitar querer tener la habilidad de escuchar el sonido de los caballos a la distancia, o sentir en todo el cuerpo la presencia ajena de alguien bestial y tan arrebatador como uno mismo.

Aquella forma de reconocerse el uno al otro siempre ha fascinado a Sansa, preguntándose constantemente cada vez que llega un viajero con garras como es que puede concebirse tal conmoción en el interior de una persona. Una familiaridad que cala en las venas.

_Sin entender que su padre, Lord Stark, también la siente cuando la ve ahí, a la entrada de su reino; con su cabello tan hermoso y sus grandes ojos de niña soñadora, después de un largo viaje a través del Norte o al regresar de un par de días de cacería._

Los caballos se detienen y parece que el corazón de Sansa los sigue inmediatamente, haciéndola verse momentáneamente mareada y recibiendo una discreta palmada de Robb en su espalda.

La familia real es una vista espeluznantemente cautivadora. Sansa no escucha muy bien lo que dicen los demás, perdida en poder respirar y presentarse adecuadamente, hasta que la risa de su padre retumba con la del Rey y todos los nobles se ven escoltados hacia el interior de la fortaleza de lo Stark.

Y la niña no puede evitar que su rostro se vuelva carmesí por la vergüenza de ver tan descaradamente al heredero de los siete reinos. Es como un amor instantáneo, de ese que tanto balbucea Theon cada vez que vuelve con Robb del pueblo.

 _Es tal y como Sansa siempre imagino que se vería un príncipe. Tiene el cabello como oro, los ojos_ deslumbrantes _, un fino porte que le da la elegancia de un bailarín y la tensión de su joven mandíbula expresa la superioridad que siente. Es todo lo que nunca ha visto en el Norte, donde el cabello negro predomina y la brutalidad sin esmeró en la postura es lo más valioso en un hombre._

_Y la joven dama habría caído rendida a sus pies si no hubiese sonreído cuando le regaló un cordial saludo, al entrar al comedor donde han preparado el banquete, con los colmillos reflejando que en realidad no podía ser un venado noble sino un bestial león._

_Las bestias no pueden ser príncipes._ Y tan rápido como su encantamiento con el heredero había comenzado, la bruja en sus sueños lo había aplastado. Repitiendo las palabras cuando están sentados en la misma mesa, tomando exactamente lo mismo, compartiendo copas al igual que retumbantes anécdotas que deberían hacerla asombrarse hasta el punto de querer dejar Winterfell por un par de cachorros de cabello rubio.

Sin embargo, no es así. Sansa solo puede escuchar a la bruja murmurando, como un ruido de fondo, haciendo señalamientos a cada mínima acción que no es humana en los visitantes de la realeza. Susurrando: _“Las bestias mueren como bestias.”_ Cuando la Reina Leona clava su tenedor en la suave carne de la ternera y la sangre se distribuye en la cerámica blanca y bien cuidada de la vajilla preferida de su madre.

Sansa puede sentir la bilis subir y bajar, imaginándose lo que diría ella; “Y tú podrías morir así. En la mandíbula de un león.” La joven ahora está más que segura de que ha sido maldecida, maldecida para no poder ver nunca a nadie con la normalidad que solía hacer en su infancia.

Esta en pánico y el sudor se le escurre por los lados de su cuello, Sansa puede ver las pupilas letales de todos en la habitación, excepto el Rey, quien es extrañamente incapaz de oler el tufo de terror que desprende la dama de cabellos rojizos.

Su madre, por otro lado, no solo la observa y espera su siguiente movimiento, como todos los demás en el comedor prefieren hacer, sino que la dirige con un movimiento brusco de barbilla al exterior.

Y Sansa se escurre del banquete tras fingir que está cansada, huyendo de las palabras de la bruja que se repiten una y otra vez, sofocándola como la primera vez que las escucho. Es bastante atemorizante como es que puede recordar perfectamente el timbre de su voz, la mirada en sus ojos, y su cabello de fuego. Casi como si fueran los suyos.

Termina escondiéndose en el bosque, tapándose los odios con fuerza y tarareando la última canción que ha estado sonando durante la cena.

_La Reina es aterradora, con garras largas y endemoniadas, palabras igual de mortíferas y una mente solo dispuesta a engatusar._

Ella no sabe porque aquellas palabras le resuenan, como si alguien se lo hubiera dicho antes, como si no fueran más que un fragmento de su imaginación.

_Joffrey Baratheon es cruel, tan cruel como quien le ha dado la vida._

Sansa cree que podría ser cierto, por la forma en la que toma todo para el antes de ofrecerlo a sus hermanos o la escases de un algo en su sonrisa cuando la regala a quien la busca.

_Sí, hay algo terrible en él ¿no lo crees?_

La niña gime, colocando aun más fuerza en el agarre que tiene de su propia cabeza, tratando de sacarla de su mente. _Lo único que está mal es ella. Ella, ella, ella…_

_Myrcella es sumisa y muy triste, deberías tomar su mano mañana. Dejarla jugar a la princesa con Robb._

Pero como la bruja no dice algo atemorizante, sus dedos se relajan, ante la imagen delicada de una muchacha rubia que sonríe abiertamente y que ciertamente no podría ser la Princesa joven y diminuta que ha visto hoy.

_Si no lo haces, seguramente morirá._

Y el pánico vuelve, ante la imagen de alguien muy dotada de hermosura, con lágrimas de sangre, pidiendo no morir, sosteniéndose de los brazos de otra persona.

Sansa es solo una niña también. No puede ver eso sin gritar y llorar hasta que todo en su mente se vuelve oscuro y la voz parece entender que ha sido suficiente, que ya la ha roto y que debe esperar para volver a pisotear su inocencia.

El tiempo pasa y su respiración entrecortada vuelve a la normalidad, permitiéndole dejar de sentirse tan increíblemente desorientada.

Ni por un segundo se pone a pensar en lo que ha hecho y como ha actuado, hasta que algo mojado toca su cuello con una exhalación fría, haciendo que ella salte y se deje caer contra un árbol. Deslizándose hasta el suelo y poniéndole frente a quien la ha sacado de su ataque de pánico.

—¿Era necesario que hicieras eso?—Es Jon, o Ghost, como le llama su padre cuando se ve así. Su forma lobuna se ve agitada, como si hubiese corrido hasta encontrarla, solo para verla en el peor de los estados.

Sansa baja la mirada y suelta un suspiro. Su vestido esta arruinado gracias a la mugre con la que se ha topado mientras huía como una loca y su caperuza arrugada por la fuerza con la que la ha sostenido.

Jon gimotea junto a ella, con un ruido animal un tanto desesperado, logrando que Sansa sienta una pizca de culpabilidad por haberle preocupado.

—De repente me he sentido mal, Jon.—Murmura, alzando su delicada mano para acariciar el pecho del fantasma, sin embargo este se lo impide, bajando su cabeza e insistiendo a que acaricie mejor sus orejas.—Eres un caprichoso.—Le dice con un puchero fingido, ya que en realidad esa actitud tan propia de su hermano mayor, la hace sentir mejor.

El lobo no dice nada, porque por supuesto que es incapaz de hacerlo. Sansa se siente aliviada, de que no haya preguntas, de que haya optado por venir a verla en una forma más tranquilizadora para ella.

—Tengo miedo.—Habla, pero los ojos color infierno de Jon no se abren para juzgarla con su instigadora mirada de bestia, solo suelta un suspiro y se recuesta en el suelo.

Sansa continua sus caricias, alargándolas por todo el lomo del lobo y comienza a llorar nuevamente, solamente que esta vez no hay gritos, ni presión, únicamente un silencio extendido que termina en el momento en el que deja de llorar.

—Volvamos a casa.—El lobo se levanta inmediatamente, apresurándose para llegar antes que ella y Sansa bufa, alzando sus faldas y corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello. Jon gira levemente algunas veces, para asegurarse de que ella sigue ahí y Sansa se esfuerza en poder atraparlo mientras su atención se desvía del camino.

Pasa un día, donde ella sonríe sin sentirlo, jugueteando con la princesa Myrcella y ofreciéndole que ella puede ser la malvada bruja si es que ella quiere el papel principal. Es infantil, pero la mantiene lo suficientemente alejada de Joffrey como para poder poner su mente en otras cosas.

Los adultos se ven ampliamente sorprendidos por la simpleza de las relaciones entre niños.

Robb carga a Myrcella entre brazos, huyendo de Jon y Sansa quien finge gritar conjuros reales al aire para impedir que huyan. Entonces aparece Theon y Robb debe colocarla levemente en el suelo, sacar su espada de práctica de su funda y arremeter contra él. Mientras que Jon gruñe y salta alrededor de la batalla, para mantenerlos en una jaula e impedir que alguno salga hasta que haya un vencedor.

Arya exclama: “¡Róbense a la princesa!” Pero Bran y el pequeño Tommen se escurren para tomar a Myrcella de los brazos antes de que la niña de cabellos oscuros pueda tenerla y comienzan a correr a toda velocidad, siendo perseguidos solo por Arya.

Sansa bufa, viendo a sus hermanos mayores seguir peleando de un lado a otro, sin que exista ningún ganador. Robb se cae al suelo y Theon lo golpea nuevamente, haciendo que se gane un raspón de mas en el rostro y quizás no había sido buena idea invitar a todos a jugar mientras eran observados por sus padres. Joffrey no se tambalea ni empuja ni nada por el estilo, una más de las razones por las que debería gustarle a Sansa, y aun así, ella se niega a mirarlo.

A pesar de que el príncipe, estático y sin disfrutar de las tonterías, no se va solo para poder verla a ella. A ella con su bonito cabello rojo y su fragancia a humanidad con un toque de lavanda.

Los niños son curiosos y Joffrey no puede evitar querer que ella sea parte de su colección favorita de espadas. De las que no rompe, no usa ni magulla, solo encierra entre repisas y admira sin que nadie pueda utilizar.

Su madre le dice que si la quiere, puede tenerla, que no le importa mucho y que a los Stark tampoco debería molestarles que su heredera humana pudiera tener la oportunidad de portar una corona en algún momento de su corta y frágil existencia.

Su padre no dice mucho, él nunca lo hace, porque parece que su tío Jaime puede hacerlo muy bien por él cuando se trata de sus hijos. Después de todo, son leones y no ciervos.

Más tarde, cuando el atardecer cae, todos están sucios y con sonrisas en el rostro, incluso el príncipe heredero está un tanto complacido con el fin del juego. Robb aun tiene un brazo alrededor de la joven princesa y Sansa no puede evitar sentir un poco de celos por su hermano mayor.

Sansa siempre había sido a quien salvaban, cuando participaba, ella nunca había tenido que ser la villana de la historia en sus infantiles juegos. Le irrita, sin embargo, cuando están por irse a limpiar la mugre y barro que llevan encima, Myrcella se coloca de puntillas y le planta un beso en la mejilla a Robb con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Gracias!—exclama dulcemente, tomando la mano de Sansa y entrelazando sus dedos, Theon hace un silbido molesto y Jon se ríe brevemente, mientras que Arya finge estar vomitando.

Robb no dice nada, con el rostro avergonzado y asiente fugazmente, para después darse la media vuelta y ser perseguido por sus fieles compañeros de vida, que no hacen más que burlas.

Lady Catelyn toma a Bran y Arya para llevarlos a su habitación, Joffrey se va con su madre y Tommen corre al mismo tiempo que balbucea lo mucho que se ha divertido.

Al girar en el pasillo, Sansa puede ver por el rabillo del ojo a Robb tocando su mejilla levemente para inmediatamente contestar la broma de Theon con una patada.

También cree escuchar a la Reina Lannister decir algo sobre lo _inapropiado_ y sabe que está en lo correcto cuando el agarra de Myrcella se aprieta y la ve haciendo un puchero triste por oír a lo lejos a su madre criticarla junto a otros nobles.

Cuando llegan a la habitación de Myrcella, la bañera ya está llena y Sansa supone que también la suya, pero antes de que tenga la oportunidad de irse ella habla.

—¿Crees que podrías arreglar mi cabello como el tuyo?— y Sansa suspira, no porque le pese, sino porque sabe que su madre se enfadara cuando inevitablemente lleguen tarde a cenar.

_Más tarde le parece una decisión correcta, porque Myrcella luce radiante con el mismo peinado que Lady Catelyn y que la pequeña Sansa. De eso está segura, porque Robb la mira más de una vez y sonríe como suele hacerlo cuando algo le parece verdaderamente agradable._

_Y quizás, ella no sea la única que no quiere que Myrcella se vaya._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Debería hacer que Robb se enamore? ¿O debería dejarlos como buenos amigos?


	6. Chapter 6

_Un jardín nocturno, iluminado por la resplandeciente luz del norte, debería ser encantador para ella, una imaginativa y maleable niña. Al menos eso es lo que la Reina Lannister piensa cuando cuidadosamente guía los pasos de su hijo, como en una cacería de venados. Silenciosos y completamente confiados de conseguirán lo que desean._

_Cersei no tiene planeado en lo más mínimo dejar a la sangre de su sangre en las tierras altas y corrientes de una jauría violenta que carece gracia._

_Es preferible arrancar de raíz a la más bella de las niñas Stark, para así poder apaciguar el hambre voraz de su hijo al mismo tiempo que aseguran un lazo inquebrantable por lo menos por otra generación._

—¿Su majestad?—parece que la loba le ha estado llamando demasiadas veces como para ser normal seguir pasándola por alto.

—Es solo que me he preocupado, los muchachos suelen ser un poco atrevidos,—le sonríe viciosamente, un gesto inevitable pero fácil de interpretar como amigable.—Sin embargo, nunca había visto a Joffrey arrebatando una doncella de un banquete.

La Tully, que desprende un aroma entre humano y a tristeza, le sonríe también.—Si, me pregunto, que tanto será espíritu juvenil y que tanto será cohesión causada por la propuesta que hemos dejado en el aire.—Habla como recitando líneas de un guion dramático como los que disfruta la corte, una obvia falsedad y tensión en cada palabra que ha sido perfectamente estructurada antes de ser pronunciada.

—Su hija es hermosa,— decide decir la Reina, porque lo piensa y mentir es más fácil cuando se dice media verdad.— Mi hijo no podía evitar encapricharse, el amor joven es así de fugaz.— _Aunque Joffrey jamás haya amado nada ni siquiera a sí mismo._

Un sonido contemplativo retumba desde el pecho de la mujer Stark. —Diría lo mismo de nuestro heredero.—Y seria un gesto amable, porque el niño de cabello oscuro con toques rojizos sonríe al lado de Myrcella con una mirada que la hace preguntarse si en la punta de los dedos de su hija menor se podría sostener el sol. Pero entonces la mujer vuelve a abrir la boca, —quizás el Norte se apacigüe con un acto inesperado. Una dama más en vez de una menos.

Cersei decide que debe tener cuidado, porque una madre tan parecida a ella, es el peor obstáculo de todos.

—Ya lo veremos.

_Sansa esta sudando frio, y su mano, donde se esconde en el hueco del brazo de Joffrey se siente incómodamente caliente, como si la piel debajo de la tela del abrigo del muchacho estuviera hirviendo._

_Caminan lentamente a través de lo que podría decirse es el jardín de Winterfell, que es más bien la entrada al bosque y lo que sea que se encuentre más allá de sus fronteras._

—Sansa,—dice su nombre sin ningún hincapié en su sangre noble y la joven comienza a sentir esa leve noción de que quizás solamente por un instante, podría fingir con él que no eran importantes, que su sangre ni sus nombres eran parte de algo mucho más grande que ellos mismos. –Eres muy hermosa.—Son palabras torpes de un chico poco más experto que ella en la vida, pero son suficiente como para tentarla. Las únicas personas que hablan tan abiertamente con ella son sus hermanos y nunca suelen decir nada amable, al menos no de forma tan casual. Jon a veces ha mencionado que no carece de un rostro agradable, pero jamás nadie, que no haya sido su padre o su madre le ha llamado hermosa. _Mucha gente lo ha pensado, sin embargo la terrible realidad de que ella es intocable, es lo único que les impide decir tales cosas en voz alta._ –Lo pensé en cuanto te vi. Sin embargo nunca me habías dado la oportunidad de decirlo.

_Pero Joffrey es un príncipe, uno que heredera el trono de hierro y que por lo tanto no tiene razones para retener su lengua cuando esta cerca de ella. No importa lo temible que sea un Stark, un león es más pesado, más violento y más poderoso que un lobo._

El rostro de Sansa está claramente sonrojado cuando responde con un simple y callado; “Gracias, mi lord.” Sin saber que aquello solo es capaz de traer la necesidad caótica del príncipe de hacerla tartamudear más.

—¿Gracias?—cuestiona vagamente, en un tono juguetón que suena un tanto peligroso. Como a Robb tentando a Jon antes de lanzársele al cuello, Sansa piensa, alzando lentamente la mirada para encontrarse con un par de ojos claros y cabellos dorados decorando sus alrededores. –Pensé que tendrías algo que decirme también.

Sansa se concentra en algo en específico, nerviosa y cautivada por la imagen que tiene frente a ella. Joffrey es ciertamente un príncipe encantado, con esas facciones afiladas y cabellos de sol. –Me parece que es brillante, mi lord.—Suelta en algo parecido a un balbuceo incomodo, porque no ha querido decir eso exactamente, y aun así lo ha hecho porque carece de la habilidad suficiente con las palabras como para explicar lo que la falta de aire en sus pulmones significa. –Como el sol.

Y Joffrey sonríe, otra vez, como esa primera mañana con los colmillos delante tal cual depredador. Sansa tiene la sensación de haber visto ese mismo rostro varias veces durante demasiado tiempo, durante tanto que le cala en los huesos la forma en que sabe que cuando la expresión desaparezca; su nariz se moverá a la derecha junto a su boca, en un gesto que lo hace ver un tanto disgustado tras un gran golpe de entusiasmo.

La pequeña dama puede sentir el corazón hundiéndosele en el estomago, pesándole como una piedra. Son las mismas terribles emociones de antes.

Sansa súbitamente piensa; _Jon, ¿Dónde estás?_

_En un acto reflejo, seguramente, porque él ha estado a su lado cuando el pánico la consumió la última vez._

Joffrey no habla, solo espera, con una mano alzándose en búsqueda de permiso y Sansa no se lo niega porque no puede hablar, ni moverse ni respirar.

Los dedos del príncipe se deslizan por la mejilla de Sansa. –Estas llorando.—Dice bruscamente.

_Aun así la besa. Su primer beso sabe a lágrimas, y junto a este sabor tan angustiante vienen memorias que ella no debería tener. Una más terrible que la anterior, pisoteándose grotescamente, como si quisieran probar cual es la peor de todas._

_Sansa sale corriendo sin mirar atrás, hasta que llega a su habitación y rompe en llanto, esperando a que alguien llegue._

—Las bestias, —comienza a decir Lady Stark, observando cómo las inquietudes en Sansa se dispersaban con cada toque a su cabello de fuego, —todas desean lo mismo. Sangre, guerra o simplemente cubrir su violenta necesidad instintiva de comer, de tener y poseer para sí. Tu eres esa posesión ahora mismo.—Sus caricias se detienen, admirando los hilos de color ardiente que se enredan y se desenredan con igual facilidad en sus manos.— Nosotras, somos diferentes, ¿no lo ves?—pregunta sin esperar a que su hija responda. — Tú y yo, querida, pensamos demasiado. A veces es bueno, a veces en terrible.

— ¿Y ahora?

—Solo tú puedes decírmelo.

—No puedo mirarlo sin querer correr, Lady madre. —Catelyn asiente, como si aquello fuera suficiente como para hacer la decisión definitiva.

Y realmente lo es, porque de cualquier forma, ella realmente nunca quiso que ella se casara con una bestia, lo ha estado tratando de dejar en claro para todos, incluso para su querido esposo.

Uno menos en la gran lista de candidatos con garras para herir su suave corazón, es una bendición, no algo por lo que velar.

Al menos eso piensa ahora, que la tiene tan tranquila entre sus brazos y no ha ocurrido nada malo ni terrible más que un par de lágrimas derramadas por un amor inexistente.

_Porque Sansa no habla, no dice nada en lo absoluto de lo que pudo ver a través de un roce de piel. Su madre cree demasiado en premoniciones como para cometer un pecado en nombre de la salvación de su familia._

Es de noche y debería ir a dormir, las damas como Sansa no tienen porque continuar velando, sea o no un momento de crisis para su conmovido corazón.

Le preocupa haber sido cruel, le avergüenza haber comparado a un niño con el sol, le aterra la fealdad detrás de aquel beso y tristemente también le apasiona poder volver a verlo.

Y da vueltas en su cama, luego sale de su habitación y ronda los pasillos fingiendo que va por un vaso de agua aunque tenga uno ya en la cómoda de su habitación. Se asoma un poco al jardín, donde ha ocurrido todo, como si él pudiese seguir esperando una respuesta. También se mortifica por lo que el ardor del momento la ha llevado a decir a su madre, ¿es verdaderamente necesario romper el compromiso solo porque se ha asustado sin motivo alguno?

 _Es natural querer casarse con un primer beso_ , piensa ella, pasando un dedo por sus labios.

Y lo continua creyendo, hasta el grado en el que comienza a llorar por la posibilidad de haber arruinado su pureza por rechazar completamente la idea de matrimonio con quien la ha tocado por primera vez.

Finalmente, cuando llega a su habitación, está nuevamente hecha un desastre y se apresura a esconderse bajo las pieles de su cama, donde siempre se ha sentido segura.

Solamente para notar que realmente no necesita calor desprovisto de vida y se escabulle rápidamente al primer lugar que le viene a la mente.

Toca a la puerta de Jon dos veces, a la tercera esta se abre y el desconcertadamente la deja pasar, con el cabello rizado hecho un desastre y los ojos cerrados.

Sansa decide que entrar a la habitación de un hombre es peligroso, no importa cuán imposible ellos sepan que es que Jon haga algo malo en su presencia. La gente suele decir cosas innecesarias cuando se trata de ellos.

Por ello, la dama no duda en arrastrarlo hasta su habitación, lo cual parece un tanto mejor, dado el caso que puede decir que al estar llorando él ha entrado haber que sucede. En cambio, obviamente ir a los aposentos de Jon presenta la idea de que ella ha ido voluntariamente o que ha sido llevada a la fuerza dentro. Es extraño, como un simple cuarto y a quien pertenezca pueda hacer tanta diferencia.

Sansa supone que es otra más de las razones para sentir lástima por los hijos ilegítimos.

Cuando atraviesan el umbral de su puerta Jon luce totalmente despierto y alerta, observando rápidamente sus alrededores, en busca de un enemigo mortal o un peligro inminente. Sansa se pregunta porque le parece adorable, sin embargo no le da vueltas l asunto y lo mira con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar en un solo día.

—¿Qué ha pasado?—pregunta cautelosamente su hermano, y Sansa se siente un tanto culpable de que solamente hablen cuando ella llora y que recientemente este llorando por todo.

—Cuéntame un cuento para dormir,—ordena, dándose media vuelta y echándose por tercera vez en la noche bajo las pieles de su lecho. Jon la sigue, sin más cuestionamientos y se sienta a su lado, haciéndose un espacio pequeño, sin subir las piernas y suspirando antes de hablar nuevamente.

—¿Un cuento de princesas?

—No. Los odio.—Y es mentira, porque que desde que ha sido capaz de entender esos cuentos, ella ha soñado con ser una princesa, una damisela en apuros, alguien a quien besan al final de una impresionante aventura.

—Eso no es cierto,—le recrimina Jon, quien ahora si se ve un tanto frustrado. Sansa no lo culpa, siendo ella consciente de lo caprichosa que ha sido con su actitud hacia él desde la primera vez que la consoló. Se ha vuelto su muñeca de trapo, que necesita aplastar y ensuciar con lágrimas cada vez que algo mínimamente frustrante le ocurre.

Hasta hace poco lo habría hecho con una verdadera muñeca o con Robb, sin embargo los juguetes ya no pueden ser fuentes de consolación y tampoco el futuro heredero del Norte es alguien a quien deba de fastidiar con ridículas tragedias infantiles.

Sansa no contesta.— ¿Y bien?

—Me han robado.—Es lo que dice y Jon bufa, porque aquello es prácticamente imposible. Están dentro de Winterfell, sus tierras, su hogar y nadie podría atreverse sin tener en cuenta que tendrán que sufrir terribles consecuencias a cambio de unas joyas. Su mente va hacia Myrcella, el nuevo odio de Sansa podría ser ella, y aun así, Jon no puede imaginarse un escenario en que la niña sureña pudiera hacer algo como eso.

—Mi primer beso.—Jon se tensa, y Sansa piensa que lo que hará a continuación es burlase de ella, como lo harían todos sus demás hermanos. Por ser una pequeña niña tonta con sueños igual de pequeños y privados de sentido. Sin embargo, él no lo hace, sino que frunce el ceño, como si tomara con gran seriedad la angustia de su hermana ante un acto tan inocente como el roce imprevisto de unos labios. –Y no me casare con él.

Pasan un par de momentos, hasta que Jon abre nuevamente la boca, demostrando que ni él mismo puede creer lo que ella quiere decir. —¿Acaso estas molesta porque no te casaras con quién te ha dado tu primer beso?—Sansa se avergüenza de la pregunta, porque súbitamente suena bastante falta de razón, dicha y pronunciada por Jon. Aun así, ella no lo niega, ya que en cierta forma es verdad.

—No precisamente, pero algo así.—Sansa dice por lo bajo, porque sería demasiado contarle lo que ha visto cuando beso al príncipe heredero. El terror, la ausencia insoportable de amor y el calor de un sol abrumador proveniente del sur; quemándole la piel y destruyendo su ingenuo corazón.

Son cosas que todavía ni siquiera puede admitirse a sí misma, y que aun así, hacen estragos en ella y siembran la duda en su mente. La suficiente como para que sufra sin contener el llanto y cubra aquel pesar con la sombra de un problema menor, como el de un beso robado.

—Además de eso, quería que mi primer beso fuera con alguien diferente. Con alguien que me conociera por completo, que supiera que los pastelillos de limón son mis favoritos y que odio el sabor a carne cruda.—Ella se detiene antes de decir más tonterías, pensando un poco las cosas y llegando a la perversa idea del cómo habría sido tocar rizos negros en vez de comparar cabello corto y rubio con el sol. Sansa se sobresalta, y levanta la mirada a su hermano. Jon sonríe abiertamente, sin poder ver a través de los pensamientos siniestros de su hermana y asumiendo que todo se debe a la timidez, una de sus manos se encuentra con la de ella y le da un leve apretón que no dura ni un respiro. –Nuestro padre escogerá justamente a alguien que sepa todo eso, Sansa.—Le asegura, enroscando uno de sus brazos alrededor de ella y estrujándola hacia su lado con gentileza. –Además, si besas más de una vez, será muy fácil saber quién es realmente el indicado.

—¿Cómo puedes saber eso?—Jon se sonroja y se encoge de hombros, sin querer decir más, y a pesar de ello, Sansa no puede más que incomodarse ante la imagen de Jon escabulléndose con doncellas junto a Robb y Theon. Aun no son hombres y ya actúan sin una pizca de caballerosidad. Sansa no puede evitar sentir envidia por las libertades que ellos pueden tomarse y un toque de furia, a la cual no le sabe poner razón.

—No me veas así, en realidad tampoco he besado a nadie,—se rinde cuando ve a Sansa frustrándose. –Solo que Theon dice eso.

Sansa se ríe abiertamente por primera vez desde que comenzó el día. – ¿Y tu confías en Theon?— Jon se vuelve a encoger de hombros con un aire de inocencia.

—Bueno, es lo único que hay para que te sientas mejor.—Sus dedos acarician el brazo de Sansa, en movimiento continuos que suben y bajan con delicadeza. –Aceptarlo o no, es tu decisión.

—Lo acepto.—Dice ella rápidamente, indispuesta a seguir divagando ahora que ha recibido una salida fácil de un conflicto que podría continuar creciendo por siempre. –Eso significa que tú también deberías besar a alguien.

—Supongo que sí.

—Una doncella hermosa, que sea noble, de cabello igual de dotado de hermosura y que sepa decirte que eres muy tonto.—Jon alza una ceja.—Y si fuera realmente caprichosa no sería muy malo, después de todo eres servicial.

—Eso bastante especifico.—Afirma Jon, aun preguntando con su expresión si hay algo más en sus palabras. Sansa cae en cuenta y sus mejillas se tornan todavía más rojas, hundiendo todo su rostro y hasta su cuello de un tono repleto de vergüenza.

—No, no quería decir, por los dioses, claro que no era mi intención…—Sansa se apresura a decir, titubeando y comenzando a temblar. –Perdón, de verdad, Jon, no te molestes…—El brazo de Jon, que aun se mantiene calentando su cuerpo, la atrae todavía más contra sí y cuando Sansa se queda estática, el se agacha para encontrarse su rostro.

—No lo odiaría.—Y algo que habían estado pasando por alto parece asomarse brevemente, desde el interior de sus consciencias, aunque aun son incapaces de reconocerlo más allá de una inevitable necesidad de estar siempre cerca. Girando alrededor del otro, sin poder hacer mucho al respecto, porque son niños todavía. –Si tú quieres. Si no lo odias…—Su voz se quiebra y Sansa se percata de que él también se ve desconcertado en esta situación. Y la niña cree que debe haber algo terrible escondido detrás del temblor de sus labios. –Si tú fueras la primera… Estaría bien.

La boca de Sansa se abre, como si estuviera a punto de decirle algo, como si estuviera a un respiro de decirle que no la tome en cuenta, pero se cierra inmediatamente y Jon se queda expectante, hasta que nota que ella no dirá nada para rechazar la idea y cierra los ojos, esperando a que Sansa sea quien termine tomando el poder sobre lo que están o no por hacer.

_Y Sansa siente que le quiere un poco más por ello._

El beso es fantasmal, no es más que un toque vagamente perceptible de labios suaves e inexpertos, y aun así es suficiente para subirle a ambos el corazón hasta la garganta. En un retumbar imparable, de latidos ansiosos.

Y de repente, de la misma forma en que llego, la sensación desaparece. El movimiento es tan fugaz que Jon momentáneamente piensa que ha sido engañado. Hasta que abre los ojos y puede verla ahí. Tan frágil e increíblemente preciosa, con el rostro en llamas tan rojas como su cabello.

—Jon.

Es como si el tiempo hubiese estado estático y en aquel momento hubiese vuelto a correr. Son Stark. Son familia. Es su hermano. Es su hermana. Brutalmente son atacados por esas repentinas aclaraciones, que para entonces son más acusaciones que cualquier otra cosa.

—Jon.—Repite ella, y antes de que pueda decirle que lo olvide, que no deberían haberlo hecho, que ahora son pecadores y por su culpa ambos jamás serán felices…Él se levanta y sale tropezándose de la habitación, dejando la puerta abierta sin preocuparse por no hacer ruido y dejando a ella para que la cierre.

Esa noche Sansa duerme con la puerta abierta. Y finge que no significa nada cuando su padre la saluda en la mañana con la pregunta en la punta de la lengua y curiosidad desbordante. Aunque sabe muy bien que solo ha sido una excusa infantil para que volviera si así lo quería él.

Pero… _¿para qué?_ Se pregunta esa mañana, cuando están de nuevo compartiendo una comida y todo se siente normal.

_¿Para qué? Si los hechos jamás cambiarían y los Stark permanecerían._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muy pronto Sansa se reencontrara con la Bruja y en próximos capítulos se desatara la guerra, por lo que quisiera ir aumentando las relaciones entre algunos personajes. La siguiente es Myrcella y como ya saben, también Bran debe tomar un papel importante.


	7. Chapter 7

_A Robb le gusta cuidar. Quizás no sea muy bueno, por su imprudente personalidad, sin embargo es una de las cosas que disfruta más. Sansa diría que es porque le gusta ser seguido ciegamente, tener a alguien que dependa de ti da un cierto grado de poder que a Robb siempre le ha parecido natural recibir._

_Por eso, cuando Myrcella y Robb parecen amarrados a la cadera del otro, a Sansa le parece adorable._

_Hasta que descubre realmente porqué. El cual no es y podría ser que jamás fuera un dulce enamoramiento._

Esa mañana, han pasado dos días desde la llegada del Rey Baratheon y su pequeño e imperfecto mundo se ha colapsado de un lado; a favor de no volver jamás a ver a ningún noble con tanta influencia de nuevo. Es imposible soportar no poder contestar como debería ante las injusticias que realizan la realeza. Joffrey no se separa de ella, pegado como Arya solía estarlo en su niñez más dulce.

 _Le gustaría tener con quien quejarse_ , es lo que se dice a sí misma, cuando Jon la evita mientras rompen el ayuno y cuando su tutora de baile le grita al oído por tropezarse. Advirtiéndole que el príncipe seguro la encontraría desagradable por algo así.

Sansa no le contesta nada, aunque quisiera decirle; “Me encontrara más desagradable porque bese a mi hermano que por ser torpe.” Porque por supuesto que no puede hablar de ello. Ni siquiera debería pensarlo, y aun así, no puede dejar de imaginarse que pasaría si él no fuera un noble Stark. Si fuera un muchacho que simplemente encontró su padre y decidió cuidar, si fuera Theon en vez de Jon.

Pensamientos terribles para una niña que ya pronto será una jovencita en edad para entrar en sagrado matrimonio. Y pensar en la capa de alguien sobre sus hombros, de un tono que no sea rojo ni que tenga un lobo huargo bordado a sus espaldas le da escalofríos.

 _Sansa es un monstruo._ Es un ser todavía más terrible que una bestia.

Alguien toca levemente a su puerta, despertándola de sus ensoñaciones perturbadoras. Sansa se sobresalta un poco, levantándose inmediatamente de su cama y movimientos rápidamente hacia quien sea que este buscándola.

Al abrir, Myrcella está ahí, un tanto despeinada, con lagrimas secas marcas en sus suaves mejillas y un obvio rasguño en su antebrazo. —Lady Sansa. —Exhala, como si estuviera viendo a un ser etéreo y el pecho de la mayor se expande, reconociendo que es capaz de entender a Robb un poco.

— ¿Qué te ha pasado?—murmura con la voz un poco chillona, por la sorpresa de su apariencia tan poco acicalada. La deja entrar a su habitación, cerrando la puerta gentilmente detrás de ella y moviéndola hasta la silla frente al gran espejo de su habitación, para después buscar su cepillo preferido y comenzar a deshacer los nudos de su cabello.

Sansa no vuelve a preguntar, esperando a que ella hable y cuando lo hace, no puede evitar darle un leve jalón. –Joffrey dijo que Tommen era aburrido, me pidió que jugara con él también. —Es imposible no pensar lo peor, a pesar de que le cuesta relacionar al príncipe con esa imagen violenta. Temiendo que sus pesadillas sean algo más parecido a premoniciones y sintiéndose culpable con un toque de alivio por haber evitado entrar a una catastrófica situación. –Como lo hacen tus hermanos, ya sabes, — trata de aclarar, haciendo un movimiento rápido alrededor de su cabeza, para simular un par de orejas. El cual es claramente adorable. –Pero yo soy muy pequeña. De verdad demasiado…en comparación…no entiendo muy bien porque…—susurra, apretando sus manos sobre su regazo y fijando su mirada en el rasguño que ya ha comenzado a sanar. Las bestias suelen curarse extremadamente rápido, a menos que sean híbridos como Jon, quien de su madre se sabe poco menos que la imagen que representa Jon, pero que obviamente no era ni un lobo ni un humano por completo.

—Madre dice que es normal, que no todos los leones son grandes, pero es extraño ser tan pequeña cuando Tommen ha crecido tanto en pocas lunas. —Sansa asiente, porque a pesar de que no puede entender que significa ser una bestia, puede comprender fácilmente que es lo que se siente no ser capaz de compararte con tus hermanos sin ponerse en el lado perdedor.

—Y entonces él se ha puesto un tanto…—se calla nuevamente y aunque esta realmente curiosa, Sansa no pregunta, siguiendo un poco los pasos de Jon que siempre ha sido alguien que espera antes de explotar, a diferencia de Robb. Sansa también cree que por eso ha venido a ella y no se ha presentado con su hermano mayor. –Me empujo por una colina y después me salto encima, él dijo que no se había dado cuenta de que sus garras habían salido pero…—

—Ya veo.—Es lo único que dice Sansa porque hablar con negatividad del príncipe heredero sería considerado una irreverencia de su parte y su Lady Madre le ha dejado muy en claro que no tiene permitido abrir la boca aunque le moleste, porque si no le sería imposible negarse a la propuesta de matrimonio sin parecer una familia traidora. – ¿Lo hace muy seguido?

—Mi hermano no es malo, —se apresura a decir con un toque de temor en sus ojos, como si hubiera sido advertida antes, como si alguien le hubiera dicho que hablar cruelmente de su hermano mayor podría ser severamente castigado. –Solo que muchas veces no entiende muy bien cuando duele y porque lo hace.

Sansa asiente, mirando el reflejo aturdido de Myrcella en el espejo.

—Aunque muchas veces, —ella parece dudar pero algo en Sansa la lleva a hablar, porque no quiere que ella los acompañe al sur, porque ni siquiera Myrcella desea volver. En el norte la han tratado con algo parecido amor, extraño e intocable, pero lo suficientemente real como para saber que lo que sea que se le haya presentado en el sur no es parecido. Que la única persona que la ha visto así, podría ser su Sir Jaime, quien no está nunca el tiempo necesario como para llenar su corazón.— A veces pienso que realmente no es que no lo pueda ver, sino que lo disfruta.– Y sin pensarlo mucho, la niña agrega:

— _Verme rogar._

Están dando un paseo por los alrededores, Sansa mantiene la mirada en sus faldas, fingiendo que es porque no se le da muy bien caminar por ahí con vestidos tan largos. Cosa que es una mentira un tanto difícil de creer, pero que Joffrey nunca menciona, porque esta tan terriblemente concentrado en si mismo que es le es imposible prestar toda su atención a la dama del Norte.

Sansa esta agradecida, ya que ciertamente no está de humor para tener una conversación significativa con él.

Mencionan algunas veces lo hermoso que es el Sur, porque claramente, el príncipe no puede hablar de otra cosa que no sea su Reino.

—Mi padre suele decir que aquí no hay mucho que hacer, no lo había creído hasta que llegue. Te morirías del aburrimiento sin mi, ¿no es así? —Sansa asiente.

Y todo parece que estará bien. Myrcella está con Robb en Winterfell, jugando con los demás, con una sonrisa renovada y saludable porque su hermano mayor no está ahí para incomodarla… Hasta que aparece Arya, brincando con Tommen detrás en forma bestial y Bran en ningún sitio visible.

 _Arya estas siendo infantil. Más de lo usual,_ es lo que piensa Sansa, admirando como les da vueltas, en una forma que se ve juguetona pero que ante Joffrey parece una advertencia. La dama humana se ve súbitamente preocupada por el bienestar de su hermana menor, queriendo ahuyentarla dice; “Arya estas arruinándolo, vete.” Hay un leve temblor en su voz, que presenta la duda que siente, lo que es bastante obvio para Arya, que comienza a saltar y empuja hacia atrás a Sansa.

Detrás de ella Tommen empuja también a su hermano, siguiendo los pasos de la revoltosa niña y de un respiro a otro, la espada de Joffrey esta desenfundada. Dirigiéndose a las patas de su hermano, rasgando levemente la piel de este, dejando una herida superficial pero tan real que Sansa suelta un ruido parecido a un grito.

Arya automáticamente revolotea alrededor de Joffrey, alejándolo de Tommen y el príncipe heredero tristemente no vive a su nombre y ataca fervientemente. Sin poder atinar a la Stark, puesto que parece ser que nunca ha sido alguien de usar espadas.

Sansa supone que no quiere verse humillado por una niña, lo que hace la situación aun más frustrante, ya que nadie parece estar escuchando.

Aunque siendo sinceros, ella tampoco sabe muy bien que esta gritando, pero lo está haciendo.

Y es así como todo termina siendo una catástrofe que ella no ha podido impedir que suceda. Tommen se tumba de panza, rindiéndose, seguro porque le duele horriblemente el rasguño, es prácticamente una cría de león.

Arya, su querida y muy pero muy tonta hermana, ataca con intenciones reales a Joffrey. Los colmillos de Arya se encajan tal ajugas en un bordado, con rapidez y precisión en el cuerpo desprevenido de su enemigo. Lo hacen tan fuerte sobre la pierna del príncipe que su piel se rompe con un sonido grotesco y la sangre brota como una fuente de miseria inagotable, logrando que Sansa use toda su fuerza para separar a su hermana y empujarla colina abajo.

Jon llega corriendo, aun humano ante la vista, con Robb pisándole los talones y a una distancia los padres de cada familia. Las cabezas de la familia son más lentas, sin embargo, Sansa supone que es por la consternación excesiva presente en los rostros de sus hermanos y no de los padres.

Ellos están acostumbrados a ver este tipo de cosas, piensa la niña humana, aun agarrotada al suelo, con los ojos bien abiertos y aun sin parar de decir algo que ella no entiende.

Cuando ambos llegan, Robb corre a separar a Arya del príncipe, lanzándola con fuerza al rio y luego aventándose él, para calmar la furia de su hermana con la suya, en un ataque que no dura mucho porque Arya sabe muy bien quien es el más fuerte en esta situación y chilla dejándose atrapar bajo las patas de Robb.

Por otro lado, Jon se pega a su lado, enjaulándola entre sus brazos, sofocando su voz contra su pecho y apretándola hasta que ella siente que el aire no entra a sus pulmones.

Y seria desagradable, si no fuera la mejor forma de hacer que su corazón se calmara para poder dejar de llorar.

Más tarde, se hablan las cosas, entre adultos como debería ser; aunque a Sansa le parezca demasiado cruel e indignante no haber recibido ni una sola pregunta, mientras lloraba en el pecho de su hermano. La culpa automáticamente cae en Arya, aunque Tommen este herido y no diga nada al mismo tiempo que llora que no quiere estar más cerca de Joffrey.

Es un hecho aterrador, como es que a Joffrey no se le ve ni una pizca de remordimiento cuando su hermano continuo lagrimeando hasta el atardecer.

Todo el peso de la culpa cae sobre Arya. Sansa es una cobarde, Jon no dice nada tampoco, ni en su favor ni en su contra como debería haberlo hecho y la pequeña de cabello rojo no puede dejar de odiar como jamás abre la boca para decir que Arya ha hecho algo bueno.

Arya termina con la piel abierta por el látigo de piel de su propio padre. Y las heridas junto con las marcas se quitan en menos de un día, pero ella no vuelve a dirigirle la palabra a Sansa si no es para gritar o gruñir como una fiera y la pelirroja cree que así será durante lo que queda de la visita real.

_Y está bien con eso, puede con eso, es lo que se repite como mantra, aunque se miente constantemente porque el oxigeno se le va y el pecho le aprieta._

Sansa la odia, porque ella puede sentir como le arde la piel donde debería estar las heridas de su hermana cada vez que toma una ducha, en una empatía profunda que solo es posible sentir por una hermana a la que indiscutiblemente amas.

Ella está escondida, tan escondida como se puede estar dentro de una jaula repleta de bestias. Se encuentra a un lado del mismo río en el que casi muere Theon hace algunos años y tiene la mórbida idea de saltar, solo para ver cuánto tiempo podría aguantar antes de morirse. Es simple curiosidad, sin embargo, mientras se sienta como se siente ahora es muy posible que haya siniestras intenciones detrás de esos pensamientos.

Sansa suspira, cierra los ojos y se deja caer.

Pero no cae en agua, porque no es tan tonta, no es tan egoísta como los demás creen y sabe que morir solamente seria escapar de algo que ella tiene el poder para cambiar. La sensación del césped traspasa levemente las telas de su vestido, el rostro de Sansa se gira y el pasto le rasguña las mejillas.

Por primera vez, desde que llego la realeza Sansa se siente tranquila. Esta más serena que nunca, con el viento frio de un próximo invierno acariciándola y la tierra húmeda pero cálida del verano que aun existe arrullándola.

Sansa decide que debe ofrecer algo también, comenzando a cantar suavemente, una canción que alguna vez aprendió pero no recuerda bien de quien ni cuando ha sido. Otra cosa más para agregar a las rarezas que se han presentado en su vida desde que la bruja llego y se fue.

 _La bruja._ Sansa cierra los ojos, cantando un poco más alto, porque recordarla no trae nada que no sea incomodo ni terrible ni agonizante. _Ojos no me olvides de un tono más brillante que el cielo azul._

— ¿Está todo bien, pequeña ave?— Y como siempre, esa voz es capaz de crear una barrera ante ella, ante la bruja, como si Jon fuera parte del hechizo mismo.

La pelirroja opta por mirarlo, con los ojos bien abierto y buscando en su expresión algo que este mal. Porque sería extraño si no lo hubiera.

— ¿Sansa?— pero su voz no tiembla ni su rostro se ve asqueado, por lo que la dama no puede hacer nada que no sea dejarlo pasar también.

No es como si ella hubiera pensado que la… “peculiaridad” que cometieron tuviera que afectar en lo más mínimo su situación actual. Después de todo, había sido fruto de una conversación sin rumbo y cosas así, como decía su madre; _no importaban ni podían tocarte._

Sansa brevemente se pregunta que será a lo que se refiere con “tocarte” sin embargo, supone que es algo que aprenderá cuando sea una adulta.

— ¿Cómo me has llamado?—cuestiona Sansa juguetonamente, con una ceja arqueada y los brazos cruzados, los cuales deberían verse graciosos o como un acto muy infantil, ya que sigue tirada en el suelo.

Jon hace esa expresión tan divertida de asombro que nunca deja de hacer sonreír a su hermana y Sansa brevemente se pregunta qué es lo que dirá, antes de darse cuenta de que no ha entendido bien sus manierismos. —Lo siento, Lady Stark. —Esta vez la pelirroja solo bufa, logrando que Jon se vea todavía más confundido. Ella se levanta del suelo y se le pone a un lado, señalando la fuente de agua como si le estuviera diciendo que haría bien tirándose dentro antes de decir más. —De verdad, no quería…

Sansa lo interrumpe, empujándolo un poco con el hombro, en un gesto fraternal que ha visto a Robb hacer para llamar su atención. Es un poco torpe porque ella no está acostumbrada a chocar con alguien que no se mueve ni un centímetro cuando prácticamente tiras todo tu cuerpo contra él, pero aun así le parece adorable cuando responde con un leve toque que no es más que un roce de su ropa contra la de ella.

—No lo odio. Me gusta. — Murmura, aunque no sea completamente verdad. —Pequeña ave. Suena lindo. Hmmm… ¿agradable?

—Pero… ¿no para ti?—a pesar de que sus palabras están formadas como una pregunta, hay un gran entendimiento en su rostro y Sansa no puede evitar sonreír. –Eres una Stark, los Stark son lobos. —Declara, ganándose que la alegría en Sansa no se desvanezca ni por un segundo. Parece meditabundo por algunos instantes, hasta que un par de miradas fugaces después; Jon vuelve a hablar. — Podrías ser la luna. Siempre la vemos y siempre está con nosotros. —Suelta confiadamente, sin notar todas las implicaciones detrás de lo que ha dicho, sin embargo esta vez Sansa no se burla y solo acerca su mano a la de él.

— La luna…— dice ella en un hilo de voz, aun esperando a que él haga algo acerca de la distancia de sus dedos y cuestionándose porque aquello le sonaba tan similar a lo que le había dicho a Joffrey.

 _Dos opuestos,_ piensa Sansa, _ella le ha llamado el sol y a ella la consideran la luna._

Jon asiente varias veces, viéndose como lo que es, un muchacho de no más de diez y tres días de nombramiento.— _Mi luna_.— Sansa supone que ha querido decir “nuestra” como antes.

_La mano de Jon se acerca más, cubriendo la de ella dese atrás, como una sombra. Es un gesto familiar, no más que un par de dedos cubiertos de cuero acariciando poco menos que el aire que rodea al otro. Si así lo quieren ver los demás. Si así lo quieren ver ellos._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Con este capítulo tuve muchos problemas, no me acababa de gustar, pero he decidido dejarlo así para poder continuar con la historia. Aunque a decir verdad me costo bastante, suelo ser muy perfeccionista con lo que quiero que pase o no en lo que escribo. Igual espero que lo disfruten ¡muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
